


I will always be there for you

by Sammysuewho



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dan, Protective Lucifer, Sick Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysuewho/pseuds/Sammysuewho
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer are trying to navigate through life as a newly married couple, right after their return to work after their honeymoon Chloe gets sick and Lucifer takes care of her. What happens next is an adventure none of them saw comming. Rated M for mature content, and kidnapping.  Chloe/Lucifer, Maze and Amenadeal, Linda and Ella also make an appearence as well as a few familiar villians.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Dan Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 66
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Lucifer were sleeping peacefully in the pent house one cool November Friday morning. The air was breezy and the sun was bright and cheerful, something Chloe was not. She groaned and rolled over and the first thing she noticed was her ears hurt, as her head.

They had been married for three months, and Chloe had moved into the pent house with him bringing Trixie with her, though she was staying at Dan's for the week. 

“Good morning My love.” Lucifer said rolling over and yawning.  
He frowned though as soon has he felt her heated body. She was warmer than usual. “Good morning husband.” She smiled tiredly.

She looked like she hadn’t slept well, and Luce felt guilty for keeping her up later than usual. “Are you alright?” he asked noting her flushed cheeks and shallow breathing. “I’m fine, just a headache.” She lied. She didn't want him to have to worry about her because Lucifer had a tendency to be way over protective, ever since Michael attempted to kidnap her. He always knew when something wasn't right with his Detective and right now something was definatley off.

He could always tell. “ I need to get ready for work.” She said yawning and wincing at the same time, dizziness over took her as she tried to sit up and she flopped back down on the pillows. “ Are you sure you have to go in today? He asked. “We could stay in and I could call in food.” He sighed pulling her close to him.

He loved the feel of their skin touching and even though he knew she wasn’t feeling well he wanted her close. She hummed snuggling into him and sighed laying her head on his shoulder. "My ears are a little bit throbby, and i'm a bit dizzy but really, it's nothing sweetheart. I have to finish this case before the weekend's over." She said. 

Finally after a few moments of morning kisses and cuddles Chloe and Lucifer reluctantly got up and got dressed. He was handsome as ever, in a dark red suit and gold tie with a gold cravat in his pocket. His hair was slicked back and done and he looked good. " You look great." Chloe said eying him appreciatively. She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He pulled her to him and kissed her back. 

She wore a sensible black pant suit with black flats. Her hair was pulled back in a long tight ponytail sleek and professional looking. Lucifer looked on adoringly at his wife. Her diamond ring glittered in the light and she smiled at it. “I love you. I will be home later tonight.” She said kissing him goodbye. He had to take care of Lux today so he was going to be of no help to her. 

“Be safe.” He said as she entered the lift. Lucifer had texted her seven times asking her if she was ok durring the morning and Chloe didn't answer. She wasn't but she was stubborn and she had to get this case completed. Her dizzyness had gotten worse over the few hours and standing was bad. She ate a half of a donut but her stomach immediatley protested the contents. 

Her headache that she had when she woke up was now a pounding nuisance causing her to have to wear her new prescription computer glasses the eye doctor had given to her. “You don’t look too well are you feeling ok?” Ella asked holding a group of files and looking down at her friend concerned. 

“I just am not feeling that great, I think it’s just a headache and an ear ache.” She sighed turning down the light settings on her monitor. She had to use her computer to work this case so the light was going to be bothersome. “Well , you might have an ear infection, so be careful. If you need some aspirin I have some in my office.” Ella said smiling. “Thanks Ell.” Chloe said laying her head down on her desk for a moment. She used to get those alot as a kid but hadn't in a long time, it would make sense as to why she was dizzy, though the headache wasn't a part of an ear infection as well as a sore throat and cough. 

Dan walked up shortly after. “How are you today? Woah you don’t look so good.” He noted concerned. She sighed. “Really I’m fine.” She replied coughing slightly. Her denials were even getting old to her. She wasn’t feeling well. She sighed. Hopefully it wouldn’t get any worse. 

Chloe was working on a high profile murder of a politician, Desirae Fields. Mrs. Fields was murdered on the eve of her announcement she was running for office and she was really close to getting the murderer. She couldn’t figure out this clue though and it was making her headache worse. The murder weapon was a cleaver, slicing her throat clean through and she couldn’t find it. 

Dan was helping her with interviewing witnesses and Ella as well, but she just was feeling worse and worse as the day went on. Shortly before noon she could barley stand, she was so dizzy. “Woah.” She swayed as she stood up from her desk. “Woah easy there Chloe.” Dan said steadying her. “You should go to the doctor.” He said concern showing on his brows. “I can call Lucifer for you to come pick you up..” he said moving to get his phone from his pocket, but she couldn’t hear him. She had suddenly gotten so dizzy her vision darkened and spots danced behind her eyes. She barley heard Dan calling her as she collapsed in his arms and darkness overtook her. 

Dan barley had time to grab Chloe before she fainted. He shouted for help and one of the officers rushed over to assist. Chloe was sweatting and clammy her skin pale and her breath shallow. "She complained she was dizzy and she suddenly passed out I need to call Lucifer." He said.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets diagnosed with pnemounia and Lucifer is upset.

Lucifer stood on the balcony at Lux surveying his kingdom. The music bumped loudly and the lights flashed before his eyes. As usual his guests were enjoying themselves, his workers working diligently to make sure they were all taken care of, but he couldn’t relax. His phone sat hollow in his pocket as Chloe hadn’t texted him her reply yet. 

She was probably focused on her case he thought has he took a drink of Gin swinging it back forcefully. Maze tended to the bar at her usual post, eyeing him always aware of his surroundings. She took back her job and was now manager of Lux as Amenadiel and Linda were busy with baby Charlie. 

Finally Lucifer’s phone buzzed but the name on the screen surprised him. 

“ To what do I owe the pleasure Detective Douche…” He drawled in the hallway where it was quieter.   
“Lucifer it’s Chloe, she’s passed out, she’s really sick and I called an ambulance.” He said breathless and worried. Lucifer tensed and he looked down over to Maze motioning for her to come up. “ What? Is she breathing?” He asked panicking. “ Dan was nodding. “Yes she’s breathing, she’s just really clammy and pale. I need you here man.” He said. 

“Ok I’ll be there as quickly as I can.” He said hanging up. “Chloe’s ill Maze, she’s passed out and not well, I have to go to her.” He said worry in his gaze. Maze gasped. “I’ll look after things here. Don’t worry. Just let me know how she is please. I care about her too.” She said her long dark hair flowing around her face created a glow of sorts with the club lighting. She wore a tight black pant suit, her usual attire and long 6’inch black heels. “Thanks Maze.” Lucifer rushed to the lift and pratically ran over to the precienct.   
When he got there the ambulance was already there loading Chloe in. “Wait!” He shouted rushing over to them. The paramedic turned a woman in her fifties with brown hair and grey eyes. “Are you the husband? The detective said to wait for you.” She asked looking him up and down. He nodded. “Yes, I’m Lucifer.” He said looking over to his wife. 

She was quiet and still unconscious, her head lulling to the side. She moaned as soon as she heard his name and he got into the ambulance with the other paramedics sitting at Chloe’s right. “Sweetheart.” He berated her touching her face gently. He winced at her sweaty skin and the heat radiating off her. 

“She has a feaver of 103, and we can’t seem to get her to wake, but don’t worry it’s normal for some.” The paramedic said kindly patting Lucifer on the shoulder. “We’ll get her into the hospital and have the doctor run some tests. Does she have any allergies that you know of?” The paramedic asked. 

“She’s allergic to Penicillin.” He said hollowly. The nurse nodded jotting down notes into a pad. “She was complaining this morning that her ears hurt and her head hurt as well as her throat.” He added. The nurse wrote that down as well. “I’ll have the doctor check her ears then, it’s probably just a bad ear infection.” She said as they rushed to the hospital. 

They rushed to the hospital and got her checked into her own private room. Lucifer by her side. Dan and Trixie arrived shortly after as well as Ella. “How is she doing?” Ella asked as Linda and Amenadeal arrived as well. “She’s not woken yet, they are waiting for her to wake naturally, the doctor is running some tests, but he thinks it’s just a bad ear infection.” He said. Ella nodded patting him on the shoulder and going over to Dan. “How are you doing Lucifer?” Trixie asked walking up and wrapping her arms gently around her step dad. He hugged her back warmly.

“I’m ok urchin. Thank you. Your mother is going to be ok alright? I have everything under control.” He said smiling. The doctor came in a few moments later with a notepad and paperwork. “Good evening, family I assume?” He asked smiling warmly at the crowd. He was a middle-aged handsome man with light brown hair and brown eyes. “I’m Dr. Evans.” He introduced himself and shook Lucifer’s hand. “I assume you are the husband?” He asked looking Lucifer up and down. He nodded. “Lucifer Morningstar.” Lucifer said. The doctor nodded not seeming a bit phased by his unusual name. 

“It looks like Mrs. Morningstar has a slight case of pneumonia with a double ear infection. Her fever is still at 104.9 which we need to get down as it can get dangerously high after this and we don’t want that.” He said. Everyone was listening attentively especially Lucifer who winced at the news. His poor detective.   
“What I want to do is keep her overnight for observation, get her on some fluids and meds, and get this fever down before we release her into your care. She will be dizzy as her airways are swollen from the pneumonia and her ears are swollen, but we will get that taken care of soon. For now, all we can do is wait for her to wake up.” He said. Lucifer nodded. “Thank you doctor.” He said. The doctor nodded and went to go check on Chloe’s fever.   
The family waited outside and Lucifer walked out to go to them. 

“Well they are keeping her overnight, her fever is too high.” He said to Dan. Dan nodded wrapping Trixie up in his arms. “Ok I will take Trix home and we will wait to hear from you.” He said. “I hope she feels better soon.” He added looking into the room.   
Linda walked up to Lucifer and wrapped him up in a hug. “Do you need anything? A break? I can sit with her for a while?” She offered kindly. Lucifer shook his head. “Not right now thanks. I will stay with her, you guys all go home and rest. I’ll let you know if anything changes.” He said smiling slightly. He really appreciated his new found family, after never having one for millenia he was glad of the people in this area now who he claimed as his own. Dan, Ella, Linda, Amenadeal, and Trixie and Charlie. They were his chosen family, and for that he was thankful.   
The first thing she noticed was the smell of antiseptic and the beeping of the monitor. Her eyes were heavy and her throat hurt really bad. She tried sitting up and opening her eyes slightly but the lights in the room were too bright. “Chloe darling are you ok?” Lucifer asked. She moaned and nodded. “Lights are too bright.” She said hoarsely. She heard him get up and flick the light switch off.

“How’s that?” He asked. She sighed. “ A lot better. Thanks.” She said opening her eyes. “What happened?” She asked. “ You passed out in the office, and Dan had to call an ambulance. You’re in the hospital love.” Lucifer smiled sadly. 

“I’m sorry.” She said. “You have a small case of pneumonia, and a double ear infection. The doctors are giving you anti biotics to get your fever down but you really need to rest and stay in bed.” Lucifer said. She sighed. “Guess when I get sick I get really sick huh?” She tried joking but Lucifer wasn’t smiling. “I was so worried.” He said taking her small hands in his bigger ones. “Don’t ever scare me like that again, and don’t lie to me. I know when you lie.” He admonished hurt lacing his voice.   
“ I need to take care of you. Make sure you’re ok. I could tell this morning something wasn’t right.” He said. She nodded. “I’m sorry Luce, I was just being stubborn. I really didn’t mean to hurt you.” She said tears In her eyes. “Hush now, enough of that.” He said kissing her forehead. “Now let’s focus on getting you well.” He said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe start's feeling slightly better until she has a scare.

Chloe slept most of the day in the hospital only waking when she was needed and the doctor came in to check on her. Her fever had slightly subsided overnight which made Lucifer feel slightly better and she was able to eat a piece of dry toast. Her ears still hurt though which concerned him and she was still really dizzy. The doctor said all these things were normal and that she should be feeling better within the next few days. 

Trixie came by later in the evening to see Chloe and Dan relieved Lucifer as he hadn’t slept in nearly a day. He didn’t need a lot of sleep but his hair was a rumpled mess and he was in the same suit he had on when he brought her in and he desperately needed a shower. “I will be back in a while.” He said to Dan who nodded in understanding. “Go home and get some rest. I’ll watch out for her.” He said smiling. 

Lucifer took one last look at his wife and left quietly shutting the private door behind him. The nurse greeted him upon leaving which made him feel a little more comfortable. He wasn’t going to sleep but he would go home and shower he thought as he waited for his car. He couldn’t stay away from her for that long. 

Chloe woke shortly after Lucifer left feeling slightly better. Her fever was gone the antibiotics worked quickly in her system. She was happy to see that Trixie and Dan had some to relieve Lucifer as she knew he hadn’t left her side. “Thanks for coming you guys. I’m feeling a lot better.” She said sitting up in her bed. Trixie brought some of her books to read to her mom, a favorite past time of the two and Chloe loved that.

She sat and listened as Trixie read the tortoise and the hair. “ I like how the tortoise is slow and steady and he wins and the hair is all flustered over it.” She smiled as she closed the book. Chloe had laid her head back against the pillow and coughed slightly. Her throat hurting once again. She tried taking a deep breath but couldn’t get any air in. Sensing her slight panic Dan took her hand in his. 

“Are you ok? Do you need the doctor?!” He asked. She nodded unable to get any air into her lungs. Spots danced behind her eyes and she finally sucked in much needed air. 

The nurses rushed in and put a breathing mask on her. Her chest heaved with soreness and she felt suddenly really tired. 

“ Here monkey let’s let your mom rest. She’s still recovering.” Her dad said holding her and gently squeezing it affectionately. Trixie nodded worry showing on her face.   
“I’m sorry.” Chloe whispered sadly. She coughed a few more times wincing at the pain. 

“ Surely the medicine should be working by now?” Dan asked the nurse as she was leaving. The nurse a middle aged man tall and skinny nodded. “It should be, and we are slightly concerned there is no improvement yet, so we might have to keep her another day.” He said. Dan nodded. “This batch of pneumonia has been really bad and we have admitted a few more patients, so it’s been definatley going around the city.” The nurse said kindly sensing Dan’s anxiety and worry. 

Chloe was exhausted. It hurt to move her arms and take a breath. She hated not being able to breathe properly her ears were almost second to her main concerns. She texted Lucifer and asked when he was coming back. Lucifer texted her back immediately saying he was just running to the grocery store and getting some snacks and water and would be right over reassuring her with his love devil emoji’s. 

Lucifer came back to the hospital that afternoon and Dan had informed him of what happened making Lucifer look over to Chloe with worry. She was sleeping peacefully in bed exhaustion clearly at the forefront. Her breathing mask was still applied and on her. 

She would cough every so often and wince in pain. He wished he could do something for his beautiful Detective but all he could do was sit and play on his phone and be there for her. 

The nurses came to check on her overnight and her coughing and breathing had begun to change, she was coughing more, unable to get air in and the machine went off a few times jolting Lucifer out of his naps in the chair. 

The Doctor finally came in at about 3am and did his routine check. "I am worried she's not recovering quickly enough with the medicine. We might have to give her a stronger dose, would you be ok with that?" He asked Lucifer. He nodded in agreement. "Yes of course, anything to help her get better. I noticed she has been holding her chest more and her pain has been increasing as the night wore on. I hope you can help her doctor. Anything." Lucifer said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is home at the pent house resting when she recieve's an unexpected guest.

After a few more days in the hospital Chloe was released into her husband’s care. She was feeling a lot better after being on some strong medicine and told to rest for a few days after returning home. Lucifer doted on her hand and foot, and was extremely adamant she stay abed even though she insisted she was ok to work. He refused to let her calling her Lieutenant and requesting she take two weeks off medical leave. 

She sighed and relented after having a bad coughing fit one morning still having a hard time catching her breath. She really appreciated everything Lucifer and Dan were doing for her, caring for Trixie and her meant a lot. 

One morning Chloe was in bed reading when Lucifer strides in with a home nurse. “I took the liberty of hiring an in-care nurse for you while I attended Lux tonight as it’s my night to play at the piano.” Lucifer said smiling. Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. “Luce come here.” She said patting the side of the bed. His brow furrowed and he did as he was asked taking her small hands in his.

Her hair was down in loose waves and she wore a light soft blue pair of pajamas. “I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself for the night and as much as I appreciate the home nurse and all the beautiful flowers you’ve bought for me, I really can take care of myself.” She explained as best and nicely as she could. 

I love that you are here to take care of me, and I appreciate it but the nurse is just a bit too much can you send her back please?” She begged. She really was a bit over whelmed with everything. Chloe was used to being alone most of the time and having all of this at her disposal was over whelming. Lucifer nodded. 

“I’m sorry Chloe, I Just worry about you and I guess I’m being a bit over protective aren’t I?” He asked. She nodded. “I do admit I need a few more days to get fully better but I can be here for a few hours by myself I think.” She re assured him trying to hold in a cough. He nodded. “Ok love, let me go talk to the nurse and I’ll send her away, at least let me order you dinner?” He asked.   
She nodded. “I would like that.” She said smiling. 

Lucifer beamed at her and got back up. He wore a plain black on black suit with black Loui Vuitton shoes. His hair was slicked back and he was ready to do his weekly performance on the piano at Lux. People lined up to see him and everyone buzzed about how great his piano skills were. His singing was also highly requested and tonight was no exception. Linda and Ella were in attendance and the came up to the pent house to say hi before going down to drink. Ammenadeal had baby Charlie. He loved being a stay at home dad and was very involved in his son’s life-giving Linda the break’s she needed. 

“How are you feeling Chloe?” Linda asked taking a drink from Lucifer’s top shelf and pouring two glasses. She wore a black mini dress with straps and a gold diamond necklace. Her black rimmed glasses accentuated her blue eyes. Her hair was curly and bouncy tonight and she also wore a glittering gold engagement ring on her left finger. 

“I’m feeling a lot better thank you.” Chloe said getting up and hugging her friend. She got herself a glass of water from the sink and took a long drink. Ella smiled at her friend too. “Im so gald your feeling better, Dan and I have been so worried.” She said. Ella’s hair was up in two side ponytails and the back was down and long and wavy. 

Dan was going to meet her at the club later and bring Trixie up to the pent house to spend time with her mom and spend the night for a few nights. 

Chloe had missed her daughter so much. She was excited to read her a bedtime story and play a game or something with her. Lucifer came back a few seconds later after watching the night nurse leave and wrapped his arm around Chloe and kissed her. “I must go text me if you need anything but don’t stay up too late.” He said. Chloe nodded and kissed him passionately. Every time they kissed they kissed as though it was their last one because it usually was and they didn’t want to miss a moment. Chloe sighed leaning into his touch as his hand brushed her cheek. “I will be back later.” He said fixing his cuff links. She smiled and nodded. “Bye guys. Have fun.” She said. “I’m just going to read for a bit I think and take a nap. I’m still worn out from fighting this cold.” She said. Ella nodded. “Oh man when I had it back in Chicago I was out for nearly three weeks. It took forever for me to get over it so im glad you are resting! Text me if you need anything.” She said cheerily waving and following Lucifer into the lift. Linda remained behind.   
“Are you sure you are ok? Do you want to talk about anything?” She asked. Chloe shook her head. “I’m fine really. I just am tired most days and I miss working. I feel kind of useless and I don’t like being doted on.” She said. Linda nodded in her doctorley way. “I understand, Lucifer is just worried about you, he cares for you so much. You have no idea.” She said taking a drink of her scotch.   
Chloe nodded in understanding. Shortly after the two were chatting in the living room on the couch a ding at the lift opened and a tall man with blonde hair and green shine unreal eyes looked at them. “I’m looking for Lucifer.” He said. “My name is John Constantine.” 

Chloe looked on hesitantly and Linda walked up to shake his hand formally. "I'm sorry you just missed him. He's down at Lux and should be playing any moment." She said. Chloe was grateful for her friend.   
Constantine wore an unusual black pant suit and jacket. He looked other wordy and knowledgeable. "I'm sorry. You are?" He asked. "Oh I'm Dr. Linda Martin, and this is Lucifer's wife, Chloe Morningstar." She introduced.   
He nodded clearly curious. 

"I didn't know he had married, I did not expect him to ever settle down." He said looking the detective up and down. She didn't want to shake his hand in fact she wanted him to leave as quickly as he could. He made her anxious. "I'm sorry how do you know Lucifer?" Chloe asked. 

" Oh we go wayyyy back. I helped him get some demon's back in hell a few years ago, and he owes me a few favors." He drawled taking a drink of scotch for himself and downing it. 

Chloe nodded "Well, i'm sure you can speak with him downstairs, as you can see im just about ready to go to bed." She said motioning to her pajamas. 

He nodded. "Well it was lovely meeting you Mrs. Martin, Mrs. Morningstar. I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon, yes. Very soon." He said exiting towards the lift and disappearing behind the door.   
Chloe and Linda looked at each other. "Why does he make me nervous?" Chloe asked. Linda shrugged. "I'm not sure but i didn't care too much for him either. He seemed to presumptuous." She said.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Lucifer have a meeting and someone unexpected comes back into the picture.

Lucifer was playing his piano at Lux infront of a packed house. Tonight was Jazz night and he loved Jazz music. The swing and ebb of the saxaphone as the music flowed through puffs of cigarette smoke in the air made him almost whistful for the past. The bonus part was his voice held a natural Jazzy element to it and he loved utilizing that part of himself it usually got the biggest rounds of applause. Ella and Dan were dancing together slowly in a corner listening to him and Linda was drinking a martini at the bar and chatting with patrons.  
She always made friends wherever she went. She had no problem meeting new people and after meeting Constantine earlier up in the pent house she was ready to meet someone else. 

Maze sat next to Linda but was not very talkative and in one of her moods. She missed Hell, and was thinking about asking Lucifer to take her back. She needed to go home for a while, but she would broach that subject when it was effective. 

Lucifer had had a long history. He knew many people, many celebrities diplomats, foreign dignitaries and even royalty. 

The one person who always seemed to come around when he least wanted him to however was John Constantine. 

John called himself a warrior of god, vigilante of the catholic church if you will and all around pain in the ass. He vanquished demons, sending all evil back to hell where it belonged and was back in Lucifer’s pent house yet again bothering his wife.  
He couldn’t very well leave his post at the piano as he was in the middle of playing a tune and singing but he did get the signal from Maze at the bar who was watching him carefully. 

John re emerged from the elevator a few moments later letting Lucifer breathe a sigh of immediate relief. He finished playing a few minutes later to a round of applause and signaled for the dj to start up the jazz music once again.  
He immediately got up and was handed his usual drink. Scotch on the rocks and went to meet his nemesis. “What in the bloody fuck are you doing back here?” Lucifer asked as Maze flanked to his side her blades flicking back and forth threateningly. “Can we go somewhere private?” He asked. 

Lucifer nodded and motioned for them to go up to his private office. A floor right below the pent house that he rarely took anyone to except Maze. Where he kept his ledgers of all of his favors over the centuries, and important documents pertaining to his humanity. 

“Please, sit.” Lucifer gestured to the large red leather couches that sat in the center of the room. A black coffee table sat in the center with a ornate statue adorning the middle. The room was well decorated with black and white wall art and a fancy book shelf as well as a oak wooden desk. 

“ Lillith is raising an army. I’m sure you are aware, I was busy in Berlin when the demon fiasco with Father Kinley happened which is why I wasn’t able to offer my assistance but I fear Lillith is up to something and I thought you should know, I’m going to hunt her down and destroy her.” He stated simply. Lucifer looked over to Maze to make sure she was ok but Maze of course showed no signs of emotions. 

She just gripped those two knives and stood quietly in the corner.  
“I am aware that father Kinley had been trying to send me back to hell for some time, but with no success as you well see we have taken care of the problem, but Lillith, she was supposed to be dead?” He questioned. John shook his head. “I thought as much too but she turned up in Berlin, under the name Lilly Rose once again and I saw her meeting with some of the magistrates at the Vatican while I was under cover there and I knew something was up. We have to destroy her Lucifer, who knows what she has in mind.” He added worriedly. “I’m sorry I know she is your mother Maze.” He looked down sympathetically. 

Maze shrugged. “She is not my family. Lucifer is.” She replied. Constantine nodded sensing some tension in the demon and decided to drop it. He had always had an appreciation for Maze, knowing her loyalty to Lucifer and her desire to have a soul made him never want to destroy her but his job was to vanquish evil and send the demons to their graves and that was what he was going to do. “Well what do you want us to do about it?” Lucifer asked. “I have a life here, I’m a consultant with the LA PD, I can’t just run around hunting Lillith everywhere she goes, even though I used to back in the day.” He said looking down at his ring almost fondly. 

John shrugged “You don’t have to do any of that, I will do it for you and I could use Maze’s help. She is after all an un relenting force in Bounty Hunting and her reputation has even gone to the underground crime ring in Europe for her fierceness in catching bad guys.” John praised. Maze smiled she liked that she was doing well at her job. Lucifer looked to her and asked, 

“You up for this?” She shrugged. “I have been itching to find someone again so this might satisfy that itch.” She replied.

Nodding he stood up and moved to the door. “Well if that’s all, I will keep an eye on things here, and if she turns up, I’ll call you.” Lucifer said to John as they exited the door way into the lift.  
“You need to watch out Luce. I don’t have a good feeling and I usually am right about these things. I think you need to keep an extra close watch on that pretty wife of yours and her daughter. 

You don’t need anyone knowing your vulnerabilities.” He cautioned. Lucifer nodded and thanked him. They had in the last few hundred years formed a sort of partnership, Lucifer, not wanting to rule hell anymore needed a sort of care taker here on earth to send the wayward demons back and Constantine was just that man.  
Maze followed them out. “I will get my things ready and meet you in a few hours.” She said. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer tells Chloe the story of Lillith and formulates a plan.

The arrival of John shook things up at the pent house.   
Trixie really liked hearing about the stories of him and Lucifer back in the day teaming up against wayward demons but Chloe not so much.

She paced nervously in the living room shivering slightly from cold. Lucifer noticing her tension walked up and wrapped his arms around her soothingly. “ It’s going to be ok love, I’ve got everything handled. I promise.” He said kissing her on the forehead. 

He had relented and decided to let Chloe go back to work when her time was ready even though he felt like she needed a few more extra days and he was willing to take care of everything of course for her but she insisted. “I’m feeling fine Lucifer, I just am worried about you. There’s Something about him I don’t trust.” She said. Maze was sitting at the bar with a drink in her hand and she shook her head.

“I don’t know what the big deal is Chloe, I’ve known John almost as long as Lucifer, he’s totally fine. You’re just over reacting.” She said with a roll of her eyes. Her hair was up in a crazy twisty up do and she wore a red lace shirt with a black skirt. Her boots were loud and licked on the tile when she walked. Trixie wore her hair in cute pony tails and a blue jean jumpsuit one of her signature looks. 

“Ready for school babe?” Chloe asked. Trixie nodded jumping up. Chloe was ready to get back into the normal swing of things. Trixie had not been around for a while and she was ready to spend some quality time with her daughter again.   
“Bye Lucifer! See you later.” She said hugging her step dad. Lucifer hugged her back. 

“Bye child, have a good day. Oh, and don’t worry about your math test you will ace it!” He called after them. Chloe followed Trixie to the lift and they drove off to her school together. She was trying to not think about what Lucifer would be doing with John. It made her extremely anxious. She hated him fighting to protect humanity.

The thought of him getting injured made her physically ill. When she got back to the pent house she noticed something was off about Lucifer. He was standing out at the balcony overlooking the beautiful LA scenery. He was smoking and when he smoked he was stressed.  
. Something was off about Lucifer too; he was anxious a bout something. 

He wasn’t ever secretive with her but today he was being unusually quiet. “Are you ok?” She asked. Lucifer sighed.

“I would say yes but then I’d be lying. There are things about me that you don’t know detective and I don’t quite know how to broach the subject because well, it’s really been eons since any of it has actually happened, but these things might put you in danger and I just can’t have anyone coming after you or the child.” He said. She could tell he was trying to form the right words so she remained quiet and let him talk. “A long time ago, after my arrival here on earth, I met another. She was not a demon, nor was she a celestial but she was something much much worse. A goddess of sorts, you could call her a fairy, something out of Greek mythology perhaps but not one of my father’s makings. Her name was Lillith of the Lillum.” He said.

She listened fascinated. She recalled Eve telling her about her husband Adam’s first wife, Lillith and she wondered if this was one and the same. “I became very close with Lillith as my dad had other plans for Adam, she was tossed aside much like myself and well we sort of formed a bond. It wasn’t romantic or sexual or anything of that nature but it was chemical. She is Maze’s mother.” He paused and waited for that to sink in. Chloe gasped and her mouth formed a slight oh shape.   
“Wow. That’s a lot to take in. So, did you guys have an affair or something?” She asked curious. 

Lucifer nodded. “We came to earth together to start our own life. Lillith was power hungry and wanted to help me maintain control of hell on my own terms so she created her demon army especially for me. Making demons created to serve all my biddings and know exactly where I am at all times in case, I need help. Maze was created for being my number one torturer.

A soulless fighting machine that would protect me at any cost even if it meant her own demise, but it seems as time goes on fate has other purposes for Mazekeen.” He said drifting off into thought.   
“What does this all have to do with me?” Chloe asked.   
“ Well, since I am here now and in a relationship with you, my world is here, I am not in hell ruling over the kingdom. 

The demons have no master and they are searching for someone to follow. I believe Lillith wants to be that someone and she is going to send her demons up here to try and destroy me.” He said.   
He wanted to see what she was thinking and watched as her face paled slightly. She coughed and cleared her throat taking a long heavy drink of ice water. He waited until she put the glass down and he took both of her hands in his bigger ones as he did a lot mostly for comfort for himself. “I am just saying, I’m not always going to be here to protect you and I want you safe at all times.” He said. 

“I might have to go away to hell for a bit but I will come back and I will always be here for you Chloe, I don’t want to rule hell, but only a celestial can rule and well I can’t fly up to heaven and ask dad to find a replacement for me.” He trailed drifting off into a thought. “But maybe, I can ask someone else…” 

He suddenly got an idea and pulled out his cell phone. 

“Hello?” Ammenadeal asked.   
“Brother, I have an idea and I need your help.” Lucifer said.   
“I’ll be over soon.” He replied instantly.   
Lucifer hung up and smiled. “Chloe, I think I know a way to save everyone and get everything back to normal.” He said. She smiled knowing full well he was capable of anything he set his mind to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer get's an unexpected visitor at Lux.

Chapter 7  
Chloe and Lucifer were at the precinct working one afternoon on a case together. They were on limited hours, not back to full time yet, but Chloe missed work so much she wanted to pay everyone a visit. She convinced Luci to let her go that morning and together they got dressed and headed into the office. 

Everyone including Ella was excited to see her back. Her health scare traveled fast around the precinct and everyone had said they were glad she was better including her new Lieutennant.  
Chloe had a stack of files on her desk she needed to get taken care of and Luci was busy chatting with Officer Cocuza on all the latest gossip. The two had become fast friends much like him and Ella. 

They had not been gone for very long when Lucifer’s phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Eve. He sighed and opened the message. She was back in town and looking for Maze wondering where her love was he replied quickly that Maze was off bounty hunting again on a new assignment in Idaho and would be gone for a few weeks. 

Eve replied back with a frowny face and an ok, thanks.  
Chloe looked over at him and smiled sweetly. The two always shared a passionate look whenever they could. Trixie was at school for the day so things were finally back to normal it seemed.  
The city was busy bustling with tourists and people going about their daily affairs. 

A woman tall and elegant with a long black dress and black high heels wandered the streets of LA looking for Lux.  
Lillith or Lilly Rose, her show name, was beautiful by normal human standard, her dark brown hair curled down just past her shoulders, and her caramel skin glowed in the daylight. Her dark chocolate eyes were magic pools of amber for anyone who dared look at them. She wandered the streets of Hollywood smiling sweetly at the passerby’s as she took in her new surroundings. It reminded her of hell, she thought scarcastically. She could not understand for the life of her why Lucifer would choose the human world over the underworld.

The underworld offered unlimited promises of magic, mystery and danger while the human world had limitations. She followed the signs to Lux, Lucifer’s private club. 

Several billboards featured Lucifer himself standing with a black tux and his arm fixing his cufflink, a smirk on his handsome face with devil horns upon his head. 

He himself had become a celebrity over the years, knowing many famous people in Hollywood, helping several of them get their career’s started. She sighed. Her age was getting the better of her as it seemed she was not so young anymore and immortality had no limitations.  
She didn’t know what she would find when she entered Lux but she was searching for something anything to use against him, a weakness. This was recon work right here. Cars honked loudly making her turn to look at an older couple not paying attention to the stop light ahead of them and almost running over a pedestrian. 

Yelling ensued and she just rolled her eyes smiling. She thought of her daughter Mazekeen tending the bar for him all these years. Maze was Lucifer’s fiercest protector and guardian and for that, Lillith was proud of her but she need Maze for her mission and that was her first task in going to Lux. She wondered if her daughter would be at her post at the bar.

Finally, after turning a corner, she saw the tall building that Lucifer had called home. A bright neon sign “LUX” illuminated the way, and the line at the bottom of the building indicating it’s popularity signaled her reassurance that it was indeed LA’s most popular hotspot.  
There were several footmen at the door and two bouncers in black suits with a clip board of a list. They were handsome and intimidating but that didn’t scare her. Security she assumed. The first man was handsome himself, younger with dark hair and green eyes. He had dark chocolate skin, African descent she assumed. She walked up to him and smiled. “Hello, I’m looking for an old friend. Lucifer Morningstar. I used to perform with him at a club called the Garden a long time ago and I wanted to say hello. Is he in?” She asked sweetly. The security guard quietly spoke something into a microphone and nodded letting her through. 

She smiled back at him and thanked him kindly.  
Well that was easy enough. She thought as she took a look inside the building. The foyer was velvet red with red carpeting and gold accents lining the stairwell. White walls made it look elegant and most like an old-world hotel. It reminded her of the Garden. Memories flooded her of her singing. She missed that aspect of her life, maybe Lucifer would let her sing at his club for old times sake. She didn’t think so. Her dark hair brushed her cheek making it tickle slightly. She brushed it aside as she walked up to the lift. She decided to go up to the club level pressing level 6. 

The music was booming loud and rhythmic flowing through the walls. People were cheek to cheek dancing close together. Bodies pressing up sexually against the rhythm of the edm beat. A DJ of about 20 or so stood at the far end of the club with a pair of headphones on and a wide smile his hand thrust up in the air dancing to the music he was creating. She recognized Amenadeal at the other end of the club by the bar standing on the corner. A beautiful woman was next to him with her arm around his waiste short with blonde hair and dark rimmed glasses pressed into his side affectionately. 

She didn’t recognize her. She decided to make herself known, after all what was the harm in saying hello? She thought. She wandered down and Amenadeal caught her eye his own eyes widening. “Lillith. What are you doing here?” He tensed always battle ready. She rolled her eyes and smiled. “Oh Amenadeal, I’m just here to say hello to some old friends. Is Maze here?” She asked. 

He shook his head. “She’s off hunting a bounty, and I don’t think she wants to see you. You did abandon her after all.” He sneered. She sighed and looked at the cute young bartender. “Vodka on the rocks.” She said.  
He nodded and went to making her drink. “ I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Lillith.” She extended her hand to Linda who had a martini in her hand. “I’m Linda, Ammeandeal’s fiance.” She introduced herself. 

He quirked an eye at her in surprise but didn’t say anything. Linda smiled sweetly at him. “Well I was just in town paying a visit and I just wanted to see some old friends. Is that so hard?” She asked. He shook is head. “I don’t think you understand Lillith, you nearly overthrew Lucifer, he will not be pleased you are here. I suggest you leave.” Amenadeal said seriousness ringing in his voice. She looked at him and smiled. “Ok I will go but please tell him I stooped by.” She said taking a sip of her drink. “It was nice to meet you Linda. I hope we can talk sometime.” She said. Linda nodded but didn’t say anything back.  
“What was that about she asked him.” He shrugged. “I’m not sure but I better tell Lucifer." He pulled out his cell phone and texted his brother. 

Lucifer watched his wonderful wife talk with her co workers and smile. He loved watching her work. it was one of his favorite past times. He could stare at her for hours and never be sated. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket again and he flipped it opened reading the message. "Shit." He said aloud making Chloe look up at him in suprise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maze and Lucifer discover something terrible and have to find a way to stop her. Lillith has other plans.

Lucifer and Chloe were at the pent house the next evening. Lux was busy with a new dj called Lightning fuse and the club was booming. Chloe had brought home her files and was working on a case that Dan needed help with at “Her” Desk. Luci was drinking on the balcony. Trix was at Dan’s house. The evening was perfect, stars could even be seen. “Love why don’t you come take a break. You’ve been working to the bone the last two days and you don’t want to push yourself.” He said concern showing on his handsome face. His beard had grown out Chloe had noticed the past few days making him look more handsome if that was even possible. 

She sighed. “I could use a break.” Getting up she walked over to him over on the balcony as he handed her a glass and poured her a drink. This was their evening routine and she was loving it. “So you really created the stars?” She asked looking up at the sky and marveling at them. He nodded. “It was a experiment really. Dad left me alone for eons and mum told me I was the light bringer so I thought I could create something beautiful.” He said. She looked at him a sad smile on her face. “I am so sorry you had such a rotten childhood Lucifer. She snuggled closer to him needing his warmth and wrapping her arms around him. I wish I could have been there to make it better for you.” She took his larger hands in her smaller ones and squeezed. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. The elevator dinged. A man walked in with a beautiful older woman who looked exactly like Maze. 

Chloe sighed stepping out of his warmth and shivering.   
“I really need to put a lock on that.” Lucifer muttered hating the interruption.   
“Lillith. What on earth are you doing here?” He grumped taking a drink and downing it.   
“ It’s good to see you too Luce, I was in town and have been trying to get a hold of you for the past few days but it seems like my advances keep getting thwarted by your brother, Amenadeal..” She called him by his nick name and Chloe flinched not liking that one bit. “I’m quite disappointed in him.” She continued seeming not even the slightest bit annoyed. 

She wore a black pair of jeans, high heals and a black sweater. Her hair was curled and down to her shoulders. She wore a necklace with a long silver rod on it that looked disturbingly familiar to Lucifer.

“How did you get that?” Lucifer asked pointing to her neck. She looked down. 

“Oh this?” She asked innocently. “I found it.” Was all she said. He glared at her not liking where this was going. “What do you want?” He asked pulling out his phone and texting Maze to get over here asap. 

“ I see this is your beautiful Detective we’ve all heard so much about.” She walked over to Chloe extending her hand in greeting. “I’m Lillith. Maze’s mother.” She said. Chloe gasped looking the woman up and down. She didn’t say anything though the woman’s touch made her shiver. She had no soul and her eyes were black, evil. She felt a shimmer of something go up her arm when the woman touched her and she shrank back towards Lucifer needing his warmth and strength at the moment.   
She had a sneer on her face not in the nice way, but in the way that indicated there was going to be trouble ahead. 

“I brought someone you have got to meet. I found him in Lux, and he was just waiting for you at the bar.” Lillith indicated to the tall dark-haired man with a soul less gaze. His eyes looked as though they were no longer there, he stared at Lucifer with a smile cool and calculating. His blonde hair curled at the base of his neck.  
Chloe shifted closer to Lucifer who wrapped his arm around her putting her under the protection of his shoulder. 

“Lucifer, meet, Galmos. My new military commander in Hell.” Lillith announced casually. Chloe recognized the man as someone who must have recently passed and she made a mental note to check Dan’s case and see if this was the body that went missing.   
The bomb drop made Chloe gasp but Lucifer remained unfasised. “I wasn’t aware that I gave up control of hell Lillith, you are no angel.” He said quietly menacingly.

His eyes never leaving hers. She shrugged. “Well I came over here a few days ago but you were busy with your new job and wife so I figured, you needed someone to take over hell for you, and I offered to take over for you I’ve also aquired a few items that will help me gain control easily.” She said matter of factly. Lucifer didn’t like where this was going at all. He thought he threw the flaming sword away with his mother, how could Lillith possibly get it? Could she have travled between realms? He watched her but was ready for a fight at any moment.

“I am king of hell. I will not be replaced.” He growled stepping forward.   
Lillith sighed. “Lucifer, you haven’t been to hell in eon’s even though you just got back the demons are restless. They need someone there and I have already created a new system that will bring order to hell. Why can’t I take over I am also aware that you did not want to return to hell am I not correct?” She asked. “You know that only a celestial can rule hell. It’s not my rules Lillith but I follow them.” He said moving Chloe over to the bar.

He was nervous. This demon looked to be under Lillith’s control. “ You also know that there is no possession allowed so this Demon, Galmos needs to return to hell.” He spoke the command to the demon who flinched slightly but remained unmoving. Lucifer growled stepping forward again and Chloe tightened her grip on him. She was terrified.   
Lillith looked at him then to Chloe then back at him. “I really wish you would have just taken the offer I just gave to you Lucifer. 

Chloe wrapped her arm tighter around Lucifer’s side, watching the exchange quietly. The Demon rushed Lucifer and punched him in the stomach knocking him out of the way the two. The two broke into a fight but Chloe didn’t have time to reach for her gun before Lillith reached out and grabbed her around the neck throwing her against her chest pinning her using the distraction effortlessly. “I will take over hell and if you do not let me I will take it by force along with your detective.” She sneered. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out the knife attaching the keys and slicing into space with such force Chloe didn’t even have time to hold her breath.

The demon flung herself into the black void with Chloe in tow. 

“NOOOO!!!” Lucifer shouted reaching out for her but he was too late. 

“CHLOE!!!!” He shouted. He forgot a second about the demon and the elevator dinged again with Maze and Linda in it. “Lucifer!” Linda shouted. Maze saw what was happening and flung the blade at the demon in Lucifer’s arms without hesitating and killed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe winds up in Hell after just getting better. Lucifer is pissed, and some new faces emerge.

Authors note- Hey everyone, thanks so much for the kudos! I am really glad you are all enjoying this as i am having fun writing it and comming up with the story as I go. I have no beta reader so if anyone wants to contribute message me or something :) I can always use suggestions on how i can be a better writer. Thanks for reading and here's the next chapter!

Hell wasn’t anything like the detective was expecting. When she came to the first thing she heard was silence. Which wasn’t what she was expecting. She thought she would hear screams, the damned being tortured, but Hell was surprisingly quiet, which she didn’t like. 

Chloe woke feeling dizzy and disoriented, it took her a moment to get her bearings. She didn’t know where she was exactly, but it had to be somewhere far up, because she looked out and saw ash falling in the sky. The darkness almost blinded her though. She tried sitting up but realized she couldn’t as her body was restrained by something cold and solid. She winced as she realized her hands were tied behind her back and she was laying against a stone rock. “You’re finally awake. It took you long enough mortal.” A male voice said from a crossed the room. “Who are you?” She asked. 

“Damon.” He said walking over to her and stopping right Infront of her. He was tall, with burned skin much like Lucifer’s devil skin but his was black all consuming. She tried adjusting her eyes to see what she was looking at exactly and the figure that approached her was dark and completely evil looking. She screamed. 

Damon was Lillith’s right hand in Hell. He had hated Lucifer from the moment he took over the throne all that millenia ago, he was just biding his time for the right opportunity. This seemed to be it. Chloe Decker was his prisoner and he would treat her as such. He was a high-ranking commander in Hell, in control of the front gates, watching every new soul that had entered. Damon had worked close with Lucifer’s brother Michael. Keeping him informed on everything happening while his brother was in charge. Lucifer didn’t know that it was Michael who had planted he idea of him rebelling in Heaven. 

He also didn’t know that Lucifer’s mother, the Goddess of all creation, had been working close with Lillith with her own plan to over throw Heaven. Since the goddess had been in hell so long she gave Lillith the information as to where Lucifer was keeping the blade, the key and the belt buckle. Lucifer was none the wiser on his own family’s betrayal. His father, GOD, was none the wiser as well.   
Damon guarded Chloe’s cell on top of the fire mountains overlooking Lucifer’s throne. 

She was still adjusting to being in Hell and seeing an actual demon had scared her shitless. 

Back up at the pent house Lucifer paced back and forth his wings unfurled. Ready to take flight. “Where did they go?” Maze screeched. Lucifer shook his head. “I’m not sure but she will die at my hands if she hurts my wife.” He growled.   
Linda called Amenadeal immediately over and they filled him in on what happened. “Luci we have to go inform Father, this has gone too far. We don’t know what else is going on.” He tried to reason with the devil but Lucifer wasn’t hearing any of it. His sole focus was figuring out where his wife had been taken. “ Linda, can you call Daniel, and have him watch Beatrice for now. 

I want her safe, and you as well, gather Baby Charlie and you guys stay here in the pent house.” He stated seriously. He was all business now.

“Brother, I need you to fly down to hell with me. I can’t take them all by myself.” Lucifer tried pleading. He knew Amenadeal was God’s fiercest warrior and maybe having him on his side would help sway the demons. Amenadeal nodded in understanding. 

He looked to Linda who gave him a reassuring nod. “Don’t worry, Charlie and I will be safe here.” She said smiling. He thought a moment.

“We need reinforcements. What if we called Azreal? Or, any of our other siblings?” He asked. Lucifer hadn’t thought of that really. He had Maze, and his brother and that was good enough for him but having extra backup would be helpful. He just didn’t think any of them would come if he called for help, as they had never been there before for him. But of course things had changed. He nodded. “I guess that would be helpful, see if my sister would be willing to assist. He said referring to Azreal. 

Amenadeal placed his large brown hands together in prayer. His angelic form almost glowing in the night light when he began praying. Suddenly there was a rush of wings and the angel of deal was on Lucifer’s balcony.  
“Well that was fast.” Lucifer smiled grasping his sister’s fore arm. Azreal was much shorter than her two bigger brothers. She had a short crop of black hair and pale white almost ghostly skin. She wore a black robe and was a good friend of Ella Lopez’s, having saved her from a nasty car wreck when she was younger. “Brother, what has happened?” She asked seriously. 

Lucifer sighed putting his wings back in his back with a shrug. “ It appears there is another rebellion against me but this time it is by Lillith.” He said. 

Azreal’s dark brown eyes narrowed and her nose crinkled in disgust. “I never liked her.” She muttered putting her wings away as well. “How can I help?” She asked. Amenadeal smiled hugging her. “Thanks for coming little sister. It’s good to have you. We need a strong front.” He said. Maze walked over next to Linda and sat down on the couch smiling at Charlie who gurgled affectionately at his auntie. 

Azreal looked over to the doctor who smiled politely at her. “I Don’t believe we’ve formally met. I’m Linda.” She said smiling. Azreal nodded. “I have heard of you, you’re quite famous in the silver city Linda, I’m Azreal.” She replied. “Where’s Ella?” She asked after a moment. “Ella’s at Daniel’s house.” Lucifer supplied. Azreal looked slightly disappointed at not seeing her friend but didn’t say anything. “Where’s your wife?” She also noted the absence of the detective. “That’s another thing. Lillith kidnapped Chloe. We need to rescue her.” Lucifer growled. 

Azreal nodded in understanding. “Who else is controlling hell right now?” She asked. “No one.” Lucifer said. 

She looked over to Linda who held the baby in her arms on the couch and smiled in acknowledgement. “Lucifer, I believe Lillith took Chloe to hell.” Linda finally said after a few moments of silence. The three angels turned and looked at the good doctor. Her black rimmed glasses looked directly at Lucifer and she sighed. “I mean it makes sense, right? Lillith wants to control hell so isn’t that where she would go? She can’t fly. Maybe she was using the sword to get there. Someone told her where it was.” Linda said to the group. 

“It seems that’s the only lead we have right now. “Maze said to Lucifer. “If she is down there, I will sense her.” She acknowledged. Lucifer nodded. “Well let’s go.” He said gathering his strength. He needed her to be ok. She was just getting over her cold and wasn’t fully recovered but almost. She needed him.

Back in hell-   
Damon waited outside the rock prison for Lillith to arrive with news. She arrived soon with two men behind her. Cain, and Abel. “And how is our prisoner?” She asked smiling at Damon. He shrugged. “Wondering where she is and annoyed.” He replied. She nodded walking into the cave. The darkness took a second to get used to but Chloe was dozing off she noticed. “Hello detective.” She smiled.   
“What do you want?” She growled. She gasped when she saw another figure emerge behind her. “Pierce?” She questioned. “Hello Chloe.” He said smiling evily.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lillith takes her place in the castle, waiting for Lucifer to make his appearence. Meanwhile, Linda and Ella stay at the pent house with Trixie and baby charlie.

Chapter 10   
Lillith lay completely sated and satisfied in the throne room off the side of the main corridor of the dark castle that overlooked hell. Lucifer’s palace in hell was much like a medieval castle in Transylvania would be in the human realm.Dark sweeping rooms lined three stories of floors. Red carpet and fire torches lit the hallways.

Medieval paintings graced the walls and windows that stood several feet tall overlooked hell. The castle would be elegant if it were on earth, but it stood just empty and dark save for Lillith and her party staying there for the moment.

Lillith wouldn’t stay in the throne room, but off to the side in one of the guest’s rooms surrounded by handsome men like Damon currently. He knelt between her legs licking her warm center listening to her moan and writhe in absolute pleasure. Finally, after hours of ministrations she came screaming his name and wrapping her hands tightly in his thick curls of auburn hair. 

He looked up and smiled moving wiping his mouth with his sleeve. “Wow.” He smiled laying next to the mother of demons and wrapping her up in a tight embrace. She hummed her pleasure. Lillith had always enjoyed sex, and had many partners of the eons. She knew how to please a man and how to be pleased down to a t. Much like Lucifer, she excelled in knowing what people’s desires were and she used them. “I enjoyed that Damon. Same time tonight?” She asked moving away from his embrace and placing a black robe over her naked body. She was back to business. There was the matter of the rebellion to take over. 

“Of course, my lady.” He bowed courtly even though she could tell he was disappointed that she didn’t want to stay and cuddle. He genuinely had feelings for her and would follow her anywhere and she had to have known that by know. “Damon, you know it would never work between us.” Lillith soothed walking back over to him and wrapping her arms around him. He sighed.

“Why not? We make a great team. With your leadership and my brawn we are unstoppable.” He said kissing the junction between her neck and clavicle. She sighed moving into his embrace more and letting him kiss her. His large hands covered the small of her back. She just couldn’t be that someone for someone, after Adam had destroyed her heart she vowed to never love anyone that way ever again.

“I had a family once, but it was taken from me. Now I will create a new one.” She stated simply moving away from him once again. He sighed. “You are impossible. It’s been eons Lillith. You really should get over it.” He growled frusturation ringing in his voice. She whipped around and slapped him so fast he didn’t even see it coming. “How dare you presume to know my feelings.” She hissed. 

He placed a hand on his stinging cheek the mark from her ring creating a red bruise. “I’m sorry.” He apologized. “I will go check on the prisoner.” He said getting up.   
She nodded. It had been nearly a week since Chloe had been in the dungeons, and she hadn’t been fed either or checked upon. She would use the detective as a pawn to get Lucifer to do what she wanted and if she had to kill her in the end so be it. It mattered not to Lillith anymore.   
“I will see you tonight.” She called to him as she walked towards the bathroom to get cleaned up. Damon was a old warrior, fierce in battle and had vanquished many demons in his wake. He was Lucifer’s friend and general for many centuries, having met him in Italy back in the human realm. He was handsome, easily persuadable and a fighting machine. 

When Lucifer left Hell he was angry and frustrated that his king would abandon him so easily. Sighing he got dressed and left leaving Lillith to her thoughts. 

Back at the Pent house- 

“ I know bubba daddy is off on a mission, but he will be back soon.” Linda tried to sooth a crying Charlie. He and Amenadeal had grown quite close over the past few years and Charlie didn’t like it when he was away from him for too long. “I am sorry maybe we should try the magic school buss again Auntie Linda.” Trixie asked trying to find a way to help. Linda nodded her anxiety getting the better of her. She bounced Charlie on her knee and rubbed his back soothingly. He was 2 and a half now and not really talking yet but he observed everything. This she knew. Dan and Ella had informed Chloe’s work that she was ill again and needed to take some time off trying to recover. That was the best excuse they could come up with for her sudden disappearance from the earthly realm. Dan had accepted Lucifer’s role as the actual devil a few months after he found out and even though he still was having issues with the whole GOD thing and angels being real, and heaven and hell being real, he really liked and respected Lucifer now that he knew he had always been telling the truth. Ella still wasn’t entirely on board with the whole thing. 

She still thought he was a method actor, and maybe an Mma fighter, however everyone else was on board. The group thought it best if they stayed at the pent house while Chloe was gone just incase something bad happened. That was the safest place for them right now.

Dan was also worried about Chloe. She had always managed to get herself into situations that he didn’t know how she could get out of and as Trixie’s mother, he would always protect her, but deep down he didn’t want to admit he still had feelings for her. “ I wish there was a way we could call Lucifer down there.” Dan said scratching his head and taking a drink of scotch at the bar. Linda nodded.

“I do too. It would make me feel a lot better with Charlie knowing I could get a hold of him but im sure they are fine.” She tried soothing Dan. “ I gotta go into work babe but you stay here, I’m sure it’s not that busy at the precinct but I’ll keep you updated.” Ella said putting her jacket on and leaning up and giving Dan a quick kiss on the lips. He nodded kissing her back. “Ok be safe.” He said smiling. 

Lucifer hated being back in hell. Having spent eons in it he detested even being back for a earth year. He took a look at Maze who stood behind him in the hallway. Amenadeal on her tail and waited for her to pick up a scent. She would find the detective. One way or another.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is back in Hell and searching for a pissed off Chloe. Maze uses her skills to bounty.

Chapter 11- 

Lucifer walked down the corridors of hell with Amenadeal and Maze in toe. 

He hated the fact that Chloe had to even spend a second down here. 

Damn his father. 

This was all his fault. He didn’t know how or why but it was. Maze would dart between corridors in the catacombs of hallways and come back a few minutes later searching for her friend. She was determined to find her and Maze was the best.

Demon or not Maze was very territorial and Chloe was one of her best friends. She would come through. “We’ve been searching for hours Luci, don’t you think we should take a break?” Amenadeal asked looking to the sky. He was tired and they had been in hell at least a full day if not a little longer.

“Brother my wife is in danger. We need to get to her; we don’t know what she is doing or if she’s in harm and I will not have Chloe down here a second longer she doesn't belong here. What if it were Linda? Would you be ok if she was down here?” He asked fixing his cuff link on his black Armani suit. Sighing Amenadeal shook his head. 

“No, I wouldn’t. Ok, let’s hope she’s not hurt.” He said consenting. They searched for hours, demons scurrying away from Lucifer's presence. He still was the king. He smirked as a small demon screached and fled from his presence.

Lucifer nodded. They moved towards the edge of Hell where the castle was and the cliff’s edge. There were cells in the mountains, maybe she was being kept in one of those. He thought looking up. She was strong but she was just getting over an illness, and she needed rest. "Don't worry Chloe, I will find you. I will always find you." Lucifer silently sent up that prayer to her.

He felt guilty also because he thought it was his fault she was down here. Maze rushed back breathing hard after a quick look in another round of doors.

“Nothing here.” She said. “Thanks Maze, you are being a goddess for helping. Chloe doesn’t belong down here.” He said sadly. "I will reward you greatly when we return to Earth. Anything you want." He said.

She nodded. “I know and we will find her Lucifer. Don’t worry, she’s stronger than she acts sometimes.” She said reassuring him.

Her blades flicked in her hands a nervous twitch she always had when she was concentrating. Amenadeal flanked Lucifer keeping a watchful eye out for anything suspicious. Demons scurried out of the way back into the shadows, not wanting to distract the angels. It was always dark. It was bloody depressing down here. Maze didn't want to tell Lucifer but she was secretly glad to be back here. It had been years since she'd been home and everything was still the same. 

Maze was home. Well, what home used to be. She loved hell and it was the only place she knew. She was still sore with Lucifer for not bringing her back with him when he left the last time to go back but he did have a point. She wasn’t his slave anymore.

She was an independent demon and could make decisions for herself. 

The only sucky part of it was she didn’t have wings. She couldn’t just fly down there by herself and back up to earth whenever it pleased her. So she decided to move in with Linda and Amenadeal and help raise her nephew. She needed somewhere to belong. Lucifer had Chloe, and Trixie, and while she and Trixie were friends again, things hadn’t been the same. 

Trixie was growing up. She had friends at school and it was odd to be friends with someone way older than you. So Maze gave her some space. She stiffened finally looking up towards a particular sharp jagged and dark cliff. It had a stair case that wound it wasy up a dark corridor to a room of cells. The dark castle loomed in the distance surrounded by ash and a fog of smoke.

“I think I picked up her scent finally.” She called as she stood on the edge of the maze of corridors that lined hell. Hell had different layers, on earth they were called the 7 levles of hell but in reality it was like a map. Some levels, were for more heinous criminals, others not so much. Lucifer ran over to her and skidded to a halt. “Where?” He asked looking towards the cliff’s in the distance. Maze pointed towards a high peak. “I think she’s over there somewhere. Let’s go.”   
“I’m going to throttle Lillith.” Lucifer growled his wings out. The demons knew he was back and were being quiet as he was already pissed enough there was a attempted bounty out on his head. Some were with Lillith and the mutiny for a new leader while most remained loyal to Lucifer and Maze. 

A black shadow stood at the bottom of the mountain, a soldier of sorts keeping watch. He manifested into a human as Lucifer and Maze came closer. “Who are you?” Lucifer asked a commanding note ringing in his voice. “My Lord Lucifer, I am Elizer.” He said bowing courtly. “I’m on guard for Mistress Lillith. She assigned me to this post years ago.” He said. Lucifer nodded. “Well you are relieved of your duty as the actual King of hell has returned and only, I am to be obeyed.” He stated grabbing the man by the cufflinks of his shirt and throwing him to the side. 

Elizer screamed cowering away at his touch. Maze just rolled her eyes. “Let’s go.” She said.  
“Don’t worry love, I’m coming.” Lucifer stated. 

Chloe was barely conscious. She hadn’t had anything to eat or drink in she didn’t know how many days. Her muscles protested at any movement and the only thoughts that kept her going were that Lucifer would be searching for her by now. She didn’t know what day it was or what time and it was very disorienting. No one had come to check on her. The only solace she had was the guard posted at the end of the cave. The bars on the entrance were much like an old jail cell. She coughed and tried to sit up. She was so thirsty. “Excuse me.” She called. The demon didn’t flinch but kept looking straight ahead. She sighed. The only thing keeping her going was knowing Lucifer was coming after her.   
Her throat was parched. All she wanted was some water. Suddenly a shadowy figure came in the corner staring at her. She recognized it's presence as it stepped into the light.

“Chloe.” She recognized that voice. “Hello Marcus.” She sighed. He flinched at the title. "It's not Marcus here anymore. It's Caine." He replied. She raised an eyebrow. "I don't know you like that so I'm sticking with Marcus." She replied stubbornley. 

“Are you thirsty?” He asked sensing her discomfort. 

She didn’t respond.

He sat a water bottle down next to her stepping out of the darkest shadow and into her line of sight.

“I came to warn you, Lillith plans on killing you if Lucifer doesn't give her what she wants.” He stated simply. She flinched. 

“I figured that was why I was chained to a wall.” She replied sarcastically. 

“No Chloe, she’s going to use you to get to Lucifer, I can help but we have to be quick.” He said moving behind her to pick at her locks with a key. She quietly let him pick her lock because her muscles protested in pain. 

“Why are you doing this? You hate Lucifer and I.” she questioned the un-trusting note in her voice evident. “I know but I don’t like being used as a pawn.” He said simply shrugging. 

“If you could since you’re down here, you could join me. I Could offer you protection. I know you still care for me” He offered. "I don't. I chose Lucifer." She shot back snatching the water bottle from the ground. He sighed. "Lucifer doesn't know how to Love Chloe, he's the devil, he can't process any feelings except darkness and rage." He explained. Chloe didn't want to believe him though. She knew the real Lucifer. "You're wrong. He does feel Love." She replied. "Otherwise, why would he be vulnerable around me?" She questioned back.   
Caine shrugged. "I'm not sure about that. That's some angel stuff that's next level." He replied simply. There was the lieutenant she knew. Simple straight to the point. 

He was always ready to make a deal much like Lucifer but she wasn’t buying it. She greedily took a drink of water. The much-needed liquid made her parched throat sing with happiness and she sighed. She stretched her arms and stood up cautiously. “I am not joining anyone Marcus. You tried killing me up on Earth do you think I’ve so easily forgotten?” She asked. He sighed. “You humans hold grudges for so long.

It was a means to an end Chloe; I really had no other choice.” He tried reasoning but she wasn’t buying it. “What’s really going on?” She asked again. 

“You know there’s been talk of a rebellion. 

Lucifer doesn’t have the authority he once had down here since he’s been up on earth with you for so long. I am here to make sure that I get a new piece of the pie so to speak.” He said. “Lucifer is the true King of Hell; everyone knows only a celestial can rule hell.” Chloe countered. “Not anymore. It seems things have changed.” He said walking towards the exit.

“I am afraid I have to leave you for now but if you change your mind, I’ll be back in a day’s time and I can get you some food.” He said. 

He walked out of the side of the wall just walking right through it like it was made of nothing. Chloe ran over quickly and tried to follow him but it was once again solid. She banged her fists against the hard rock cutting her hands and dirtying them. She screamed in frustration. She slid down against the bars and cried tears of frustration wanting to be in Lucifer's arms once again she closed her eyes and drifted off into an uneasy sleep against the bars.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finally realizes whats been going on in hell while he attempts to rescue his detective from Lillith's evil clutches.

Hell had been the same for millenia then something started to change slowly. It was almost barley noticeable but Lucifer felt it.

There was a group of demons who for some unknown reason, started to develop a mind of their own. 

They spent hours torturing the same souls over and over again and they began to get bored. Lillith, wandering into hell quietly started whispering to them, becoming them to change their destiny’s and follow her to a new order. She was convincing, and with Caine by her side became even more so. Even the demons who tortured his brother were in awe of him. 

“Lucifer, is never coming back. He doesn’t want to. He’s found a new life on earth with his human pet. We need a new leader. Me.” Lillith said one evening at a gathering in the center of hell. At the base of the tall throne that Lucifer used to sit on she paced back and forth trying to convince the demons of giving her a chance. 

Smirking as the demons agreed with her they silently slipped into the darkness whispering to eachother of a new ruler, and that Lucifer wasn’t coming back. She was satisfied with her deeds for now. 

Lillith didn’t like Lucifer’s throne though, she decided she would take up a new throne one of her own choosing, she much preferred the castle in the far corner of Hell by the mountains and deeper jail cells that lined the walls. This was where she would take up her rule. 

“Madam Lillith, there’s something you should know.” One of the demons entered the throne room as Lillith sat on her throne. She looked regal in a black dress and her long dark brown hair was flowing in waves down her back. She sighed heavily rubbing a hand on her forehead. She also wore a gold tiara on the top of her head with a red ruby in the center. She fashioned the jewelry herself. “What is it Calara? I don’t have time for games.” She snapped.   
“I know mam but Lucifer is near the detective’s cell. He will be there within the hour.” The demon said. Lillith sat up at this. “Very well, I will handle it.” She said. 

Sighing she got up and called for Caine. “Caine!” She called walking into the front entry way of the castle. Caine appeared seconds later in a grey suit and tie. He looked handsome and lean all muscle. “What is it?” He asked in his deep drawl. His eyes darted around nervously which Lillith noticed. “I need you to help me take care of Lucifer. He’s almost at Chloe’s cell. We have to finish him.” She pulled the flaming sword out of her dress pocket and he quirked an eyebrow. “Really? You carry that thing around with you now like its gold. Do you even have the other two keys?” He asked. 

She shook her head. “No but with this and one of Mazekeen’s blades we should be able to take care of it ourselves, right All I have to do is wield it and that enough should scare him. He shouldn’t have discarded it in the universe so carelessly. Isn’t that enough?” She smiled. He nodded. They walked over to the cells where Chloe was being held and met the group of celestials. 

“Well well, it’s about time you showed up. I was beginning to wonder if you would even come.” Lillith smiled at Lucifer who stood in a ready fighting stance at the base of the mountain. Lucifer looked Lillith up and down at her attire. “I’m sorry but the position of queen has already been filled by my wife.” He sneered looking up at her crown. She rolled her eyes. “Please Lucifer, only a immortal can rule you know that, and I’ve taken that spot quite easily I’m disappointed in you.” She replied scoffing. “Hello daughter, you are looking well.” She smiled at Maze. “I’m not your daughter, bitch.” She replied anger resonating in her voice. She stood behind Lucifer at his right. 

Lillith sighed. “Oh Mazie, I wish you wouldn’t be so emotional about things, its really not becoming of a warrior such as yourself.” She scoffed. Ammenadeal bristled and stood by Maze his wings out and ready for a fight. “Do not talk to her that way. She is more of a warrior than any one you would recruit Lillith. Maze is outstanding.” He praised warmly. “While this little chat is fun, I really must insist that you leave. I have taken over Hell and there is no need for you to remain here Lucifer, you can go back home.” She said. He looked at her incredulously his eyes wide and mouth agape. “I beg your pardon?” He said shrilly. “I am the only lord of hell. There will never be another.” He stated folding his arms over eachother and taking his wings out as well. The two angels squared their shoulders and stood side by side ready to fight. 

“Give me my wife back and I will consider letting you live despite this heinous transgression.” Lucifer said. “I am a sympathetic devil after all.” Caine stayed quiet next to Lillith. He briefly thought for a second to go move Chloe somewhere else but thought against it. “I’m afraid I can’t allow that. You see, Chloe is my leverage and while I have her, I rule.” Lillith said also pulling out the flaming sword. “How did you get that?” Lucifer asked pointing to the blade. “I found it.” She replied holding it at a threatening angle. “Now, go or I will kill you.” She said. 

He attacked. His brother following. The time for talking was over. She wasn’t going to listen. Lucifer grabbed Lillith and tried to grab at the sword but she swung it at him nearly getting him in the gut. He dodged the attack and punched her in the face hard. Caine went after Ammenadeal throwing a punch to his face and getting a few hits in.

Maze went after Caine as well flinging her blades at him. Once she got a blade in him, he would be destroyed. The continued to fight with eachother for a few minutes. Lillith breathing heavily she was quite fast for a older demon. Using her lower body mass to get on the ground lower and knock Lucifer to the ground. 

She kicked him under the back knee and flung him onto his back. She pinned him to the ground and pointed the sword at him. Maze saw this and without thinking flung her knife at Lillith who dodged it flying to the side and off of Lucifer. He quickly fixed the situation and reached for the sword prying it out of her hands and flinging his wing at her cutting the side of her face in a long gash a crossed her cheek. Blood flowed and she pressed a hand to it. 

“ Now you need to surrender or I will destroy you and every demon who dared to stand against me.” Lucifer threatened. Caine was being held by Maze her arms tight holding him around the neck.   
Her blade digging into his side making him flinch every time it poked him because once he was cut with one of her blades that was it. Lillith looked over to Maze and sighed. “I’m disappointed in you Mazie. I thought you would join your mother and we could have ruled hell together, but I can see even though He, she pointed at Lucifer, betrayed your trust, you are still loyal to him.” She said sighing. 

“ For now I have another plan.” She whistled and five demons flew out from all angles of the shadows and distracted the group flying around them in a dark group of shadows making them drop to the ground. Lillith quickly grabbed Caine and together they disappeared into the shadows. One of the shadow’s grabbed Maze’s knife quickly and disappeared. “Shit!” She yelled. “My knife is gone!” 

“What do they want with that?” Lucifer wondered aloud he didn’t bother thinking on it too long, he had to get to Chloe. “I know we have a lot of crap to deal with right now but lets go!” He called running up the steps to where Chloe was being held.   
He was anxious to get to her. He hated that she had to go through this and he felt guilty for it but he pushed those feelings deep down and compartmentalized like he normally did focusing on the task at hand.   
Chloe huddled in the corner wrapping her arms around herself protecting herself from whatever she heard coming up the stairs.

She knew Lillith was trying to take over hell and she needed to find a way to get Lucifer information. Once she had all of the weapons, there would be no controlling her and that was her plan. Caine had kept tormenting her while offering her food and trinkets, sneaking in the shadows scaring her but she wouldn’t relent. Her eyes darted to the front of the cell and saw three beings that looked to tall to be Lillith’s demons. 

“CHLOE!” She heard a familiar shout. “Lucifer?” She asked hesitantly. 

“Sweetheart! It’s me, we’ve found you!” He said his eyes taking in the scene. “What have they done to you?” He cried. She got up her muscles protesting every step and rushed over to him. “Lucifer! Lillith is trying to take over hell! You aren’t safe here!” She cried her hands touching his arms trying to wrap them up in a hug. Ameandeal smiled. “We know Chloe, we are here for you!” He said. “You didn’t think we would just leave you did you?” He asked smiling. She laughed. “No, I knew you guys were out there looking for me.” She replied. “Stand back.” Lucifer told her. 

He and Maze used their inhumane strength to break the lock on the cell door. “That was fun.” Maze said smiling while Amenadeal kept guard, she also checked to make sure Chloe was alive and well. The cell door swung open and Lucifer rushed up to Chloe his large hands wrapping her up in a tight embrace. “ Chloe! Thank dad you’re ok, Oh my love, I am so sorry.” He cried into her blonde hair hugging her tightly. It fell in loose waves now dirty and in much need of a shower. She wrapped her arms around her love and sighed happily. “ Lucifer! Maze, It’s ok! I know it wasn’t your fault, I missed you guys so much.” Chloe cried nearly knocking Lucifer over while hugging him.

She let the tears fall now crying softly into his shirt. He held her close shushing her sobs. “ Are you ok? Anything broken?” He asked. She shook her head. “I don’t think so, my wrists hurt, but they were tied for I don’t know how long, and im starving. I haven’t eaten anything since I was taken, but other than that I think im ok. I just want to go home and see Trixie.” She said smiling. He looked down at her and lovingly kissed her. She hummed and snuggled closer to him. “Let’s get out of here.” Lucifer said to everyone. 

“Not so fast Lucifer. Do you think I would just let you guys get away that easily?” Lillith smiled evilly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little prequil chapter, Azreal and Michael pay everyone a visit at the pent house.

Author's note-   
Hello everyone! Just wanted to say thank you so much for the kudos they mean alot! And all the re comments and re reads. I am working on this story by myself and it's not beta editted so if anyone is interested i could use a beta on this. Please email me at sammysuewho@gmail.com, if you are interested in being a beta. I have some ideas as to where I want this story to go. it was initially supposed to be a one shot, of sorts and it turned into it's own story. So I am glad you guys are still liking it. I have some ideas where i want Lillith to end up so I hope I can write it how I am seeing it in my head. I really do appreciate all the comments. ! Always, Samantha. 

Chapter 13   
~ ten days before the kidnapping of the detective. ~   
At Lux penthouse~

The night sky was dark and cloudy. A hint of a storm was on the horizon and rain was in the air. Lucifer and Chloe sat on the balcony talking about the prophecy while everyone else was in the pent house enjoying eachother’s company. They had started doing these family get together’s of sorts once weekly do have a group planning session as well as family bonding time as Linda so delicately put it. 

Daniel Espinosa loved his family, he would do anything to protect them including his ex wife Chloe. Giving her up to Lucifer when they got married was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, but he also had a great support system in his now wife Ella and Dr. Linda. He and Ella got married quietly in a pleasant ceremony on the beach last year, while Chloe and the rest of the family attended. They took a three week honeymoon to Paris in which Trixie got to spend some bonding time with her step devil dad.   
Dan would regularly go to visit Dr. Linda on his days off as well as his friends, it took a lot for him to start really opening up about his feelings of hurt and betrayal with Charlotte’s death, but in the end it’s helped him grow to become a better man and husband. Trixie loved Ella, they shared a lot of the same interests and Ella’s fun and outgoing personality was an asset to Trixie, who looked up to the scientist. 

They often watched movies together and hung out bonding over clothes and jewlery which Ella took Trixie shopping often in the city. 

Dan knew something was off when Lucifer and Chloe started going off in secret talking about things that he didn’t understand. He would hear Lucifer whisper things like Demon attacks and hell breaking loose, ,and Chloe talk about a prophecy looking around nervously, He also noticed she started develouping a nervous tick in her hand as a sign of stress. Her hand would shake while at work sometimes if she was over tired or concentrating and Lucifer would put a comforting hand on hers calming her. She didn’t ever mention that she knew of it out loud, but Dan knew she knew. 

Stuff that sounded like it was out of a fairy tale, or the movies, so he started to do some investigating himself and tried listening in on conversations but was always just out of ear shot. He would ask Amenadeal some questions here and there like what he thought of heaven and hell, if he thought it was all real, which of course he said yes. 

Daniel grew up in the catholic church, went to confession, and did his duty. He grew up in a conservative house hold, with Mexican American influences so when Chloe began working with the actual devil himself, he was not thrilled, no scratch that he was downright terrified for her. He didn’t express his opinions out loud most of the time, because they usually went on deaf ears, but Dan was worried for Chloe. She was getting herself mixed into something he couldn’t protect her from and yes he still had feelings for his ex wife, they never went away. He always did what he thought was best, and even if sometimes that was going on the wrong side of the law, he did it for the betterment of his world. 

He watched Lucifer and the woman who was the mother of his child talking quietly in the corner of the fancy pent house Lucifer called home, they were making plans for something secret once again. Trixie sat on the couch with baby Charlie rocking him back and forth and making funny faces at him. “Are you ok Dan you seem upset?” Amenadeal asked concern showing on his brows. 

“I don’t know, something feels off.” Ella was down in Lux having a drink with her friend the bartender, Chase. She knew everyone by name now and everyone knew the feisty and fun Mrs. Espinoza. He said. “ I know what you mean, I have that same feeling. Are we being watched? I don’t know but something doesn’t feel right.” He said. “ I have always admired you Dan. You are unfathomably kind and hard working, I’m glad to be able to call you a friend. I Just thought you should know that.” Amenadeal said smiling warmly patting him on the back. His angelic side coming out in full force. 

Dan laughed. “Thanks man. Want a drink?” He asked going over to the bar and pouring two glasses of Whisky. Nodding Amenadeal joined him as well as Dr. Linda. “ Is it just me or are we being watched?” He asked. Amenadeal. “I don’t think we are but I feel the energy shift. Something is off.” He conceded. Dan got up and took a drink of his Whisky. “I am going to go look for Ella, I have a bad feeling.” He said. “Stay up here Trix.” Dan said to his daughter. Trixie nodded watching her dad leave.   
Lucifer looked over to where dan was leaving and sighed. “Something is bothering him I can tell, he’s on to us, darling.” He said kissing Chloe’s palm lovingly. She sighed. “I know, maybe we should tell him everything? I mean the more people we have on the home team the better?” She asked. 

Lucifer looked crestfallen. “No, detective, as much as it would help you know what happened when you found out about me, you almost lost it.” He said sighing. “No one should know about divinity, angels, demons.   
Humanity can’t handle it and I’m afraid neither can Daniel.” He said. Chloe knew he was right of course but she couldn’t shake the feeling that he deserved to know. “I just think he needs to know. I think it would help him a lot.   
Linda knows and she is doing ok with everything.” She argued. “I know but Dan isn’t in the inner circle so to speak. Linda and you are.” He argued back.  
The elevator dinged, and in walked a man who looked exactly like Lucifer, except for his stature, they were twins. 

Lucifer looked over and gasped. “Well, look what the cat dragged in.” He growled standing Infront of Chloe protectively. “Hello brother, what brings you to earth?” He questioned. Michael, Lucifer’s twin brother appeard in the doorway, carrying a book. “Hello to you too brother, my my what a busy night you are having. So sorry to interrupt but I was just in heaven and came acrossed something rather disturbing and I had to bring it to your attention. “Michael sneered at the two angels. “Chloe, Dr. Linda, , it’s good to see you both.” He said smirking to the other two women. Amenadeal went and stood next to Lucifer wondering the same thing. Mean while in Lux, Ella was talking to her friend when she felt a familiar chill run up the back of her neck. She slowly turned around and saw her friend, the angel of death standing behind her. “ Hey, Ells.” Azreal said smiling sheepishly like she usually did. “Rae Rae! Oh my god what are you doing here?!” Ella exclaimed hugging her friend happily. Azreal smiled hugging her back. “I came because I missed you silly, and it’s been a while! Plus I was wondering if you could do me a favor…..” She said. 

Dan waited on the lift while a man looking just like Lucifer entered as he was getting off. “Woah, Lucifer, how did you… You were just?” He looked confused. “ Oh I’m not Lucifer, I’m his twin brother Michael.” He introduced. Dan shook his head. “Woah, he never told me he had a twin.” He said. Michael nodded, “Yes He rarely mentions his other siblings. He’s got quite a few of them you know. Up in Heaven.” He stated matter of factly. 

“Well it was lovley meeting you Daniel but I really must be going.” He said. Dan nodded and exited the elevator looking on in confusion. He then turned to look towards his wife and saw she was talking with a girl in strange black robes, like she was a nun. Her hair was cropped short and she looked to not be from this area. “Hey babe, whose this?” He asked wrapping an arm around her and kissing her. 

Ella smiled and replied “Oh this is my friend Rae Rae. We go way back.” She replied smiling. Rae nodded. “I just came to see how my friend was. It’s been a while.” She replied. “ Oh did you know Lucifer had a twin?” Dan asked Ella. Ella shook her head. “No I didn’t, that’s crazy! I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.” She said shock on her face. “Yeah he was just here, he went up to the pent house, apparently he had something important to discuss with him.” He said. Azreal’s brow furrowed. “ Michael’s here too? That’s not good.” She said.   
“I need to go up there.” She added. Together they all headed back up to the pent house.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer deals with a nightmare and Chloe helps in her way. Rated M For mature content.

Chapter 14   
Lucifer slept fitfully the next few nights after Michael’s visit. Nightmares plagued him of his time in heaven. Chloe sensed this but didn’t know how to comfort him so when he woke up screaming scaring her, all she could do was comfort him. “Lucifer, you’re having a nightmare…” She shook him slightly trying to wake him but nothing was working this time making her frown in concern. She watched as his brows twitched and face contorted in pain. 

(In Lucifer’s dreams)

In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth, and you know the rest of the story…He also created many children with his wife the goddess of all creation. The goddess was well, a goddess and she wanted everything, love passion, a family, great sex but did she get it? No. She got the exact opposite and that is where our story really begins. 

While god was busy tinkering with humanity his wife, was busy with raising their many children they had together. The Goddess was loving and a beautiful being made of pure light at first, she could take whatever form she wanted when it pleased and suited her. She loved her children equally and enjoyed spending time with them, but soon she started to notice some rivalry going on between four of her boys.   
Samael, Amenadeal, Uriel and Samael’s twin Michael.

The two brothers, Samael and Amenadeal were close and often did everything together, and the two younger brothers, often would be pushed aside, leaving the goddess to wonder how to handle the situation with them. She didn’t want to get to much involved, they were children after all but she hated fighting and didn’t want any of her children being upset. 

She started trying to ask for her husband’s help and assistance with the children but he was always away doing other things, so she started to get angry herself, she didn’t like to be ignored and God was ignoring her.  
So she began creating things that would get his attention out of spite. 

A flood here or there, a plague, locusts, irritating natural disasters and prophecies to name a few things. Most were nonsense of course, but she made one about her son Samael, the light bringer, hoping it would get his attention. It went- When the devil walks the earth and finds his true love evil shall be released, and the lightbringer shall fulfill his destiny. 

Now of course, she didn’t know he would become the devil at the time, she thought maybe that someone else would fill that role, but Samael was headstrong and always had opinions about things that the rest of his siblings did not which often got him introuble with them. The rest of the angels were ok with being sheep, following their father’s laws and enforcing them but Sam, well he wasn’t. He wanted to have a brain, an opinion about things and to be able to express those things without fear of retribution, turns out he got that from his mother. 

The rest of the prophecy she created went like this, The lightbringer will bring peace upon earth and vanquish the evil that threatens his legacy once and for all for neither can live while the other survives.   
Honestly, she forgot most of these prophecies, they were of course written down in many books that she had hidden away, and the trinkets that went along with these prophecies were also scattered around the earth.

Most of them were hidden in plain sight, and yet she never got God’s attention. 

Growing angry and frustrated the goddess finally left her family and when she figured they could take care of themselves, she moved on to another universe, creating another home where she was loved and cherished she also took with her some of her trinkets one of those being a knife her daughter had created. The angel of death. Azreal was very talented with making knives, and created one that could cut through time and space and the goddess found this one quite useful at the time. 

The Sun shown brightly in heaven all the time, there was never a rainy day.  
Bright fluffy blue clouds dotted the skies creating little beds for the cherubs to call home.

God was of course omnipresent, but never speaking. His presence was felt everywhere, but no one actually saw him. Gabriel, the archangel stood over charge of heaven’s gates along with his siblings. “Going somewhere Samael?” He asked looking towards heaven’s castle that stood at the far end of the kingdom. “I want to speak to father. I had some ideas for us so we can have more freedom.” He said smiling excitedly. Gabriel sighed. “Samael, you need to keep these ideas to yourself. Father will not be pleased you want to disobey him.” He discouraged. Samael looked crestfallen and upset. 

“I am not doing anything wrong by having ideas brother, you should try it sometime.” He argued, but Gabriel didn’t budge on his opinion. “I just want freedom. To be able to come and go to Earth and communicate with living humans. Is that so hard of a thing to comprehend?” He asked. Suddenly there was a shaking of the grounds, the angels all quieted. 

“My children, why are you fighting you know I do not like fighting?” God’s booming voice appeared shaking everyone to their souls. Samael looked on in anger. “Gabriel is under the impression that I can not have any thoughts of my own, father please tell me this isn’t true? What’s the point of living if not to have a life?” Samael asked. His brow’s furrowed in concern.   
God stood before them and sighed. “Samael, my lightbringer, your job is to be the bearer of light for the universe, you created the stars, you obey me what more do you want you were created for a single purpose do you deny the purpose for which you were made?” God asked. 

Samael sighed. “I just told you, do you not listen?” He replied sneering at his dad. The angels gasped as a crowd gathered to watch the rare event unfold. God stared at Samael for a long minute not speaking. “ I just want freedom father.” He said a last ditch pleading effort. Gabriel, and Raphael stood by their father’s side staring Samael down glaring at him. 

“ Always causing problems Samael, why can’t you listen?” Uriel asked in his snide tone. 

Azreal stood by Samael’s side as well as Amenadeal behind him. They were the only ones who truly cared about what he thought anyways and even remotely understood. ….

“Lucifer! Wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” Chloe’s voice penetrated his dreamland and he tried to wake up, but the dream was so real. 

Thankfully she was right on time, about to wake him up before his fall. His eyes shot open finally after a brief moment of paralysis. 

“Lucifer!” Chloe’s worried gaze looked up and down to make sure he was ok and then she did the only thing she knew how to do. Pulled him into a comforting hug to sooth him. 

“It’s ok Shhhh. It was just a nightmare.” She said rubbing his back in soothing circles. He leaned into her breathing heavily. 

His face and body covered in a cold sweat. The dark loud words of his father echoing in his mind.

“You are nothing if you choose to disobey your god, you shall fall, you have failed me Samael.” He said. 

“Chloe.” He whispered clinging to her like a lifeline. His breathing was ragged. Sweat dripped off his back and arms and he was about to relive something he really didn't want to.   
“Wanna talk about it?” She asked. 

He shook his head no instead kissing her passionately trying to clear his mind. She kissed him back putting all her love and hope into him. He melted into her wrapping her up in his arms his hands running up her shoulders and back and she sighed into him. She moved her leg over to straddle him and wrapped them around his waiste. Running her hands through is already messy hair she hummed in pleasure as he moved to her neck placing intense kisses in the juncture of her collar bone. “Chloe. Please, help me forget.” He whispered quietly.

All she wanted to do was help so she let him ravish her there in the middle of the night. 

Michael and Azreal’s unexpected visit really shook him up and he wasn’t ready to process those emotions quite yet so he did what he thought was best and compartmentalized. He wrapped his arm around her back and flipped her over on her back the heat of his body smothering her. He entered her quickly and a little roughly but she didn’t mind. Chloe moaned and panted in delight with each thurst of his hips, his flesh slapping against hers, and she let her head fall back against the pillow in absolute pleasure. They made love three times that night, or Chloe thought, maybe that was three times for her, but she lost count after the 3rd orgasm.

She finally lay sated and unable to move in the large bed Lucifer panting heavily next to her. “I’m sorry.” He said sadness filling his voice. “Did I Hurt you?” He asked looking her over in concern. Her cheeks were flushed and she was panting still as well. “No you didn’t and don’t be sorry. If this is what you need to feel better, I’m more than happy to give this to you.” She replied her hand going to caress his stubble on his jawline. 

He nodded but his eyes were clouded with darkness and Chloe’s heart broke for him. “The prophecy is fake. I dreamt about it and remembered why my mother created it.” He explained finally after a few moments of them getting their bearings back. “Well then why is it being fulfilled?” Chloe asked confused. She moved to lay on her side looking at her husband. 

Lucifer turned and looked back at her and explained, “Well when my parents were married, my father often ignored all of us unless there was a big fight going on or something he didn’t like and my mom tried to get his attention by creating the prophecy. Some people of course still think its real even some of my siblings, and I think, Michael is trying to use it against me somehow. I just need to make sure it doesn’t get realized.” He said thinking.   
Chloe yawned. “Oh, ok. I am glad it’s not real then. I am exhausted.” She said her brain turning off. 

“Let me draw you a quick shower love and let’s get you cleaned off first. Then you can sleep the day away.” He was always so caring after they made love, clearing everything off for her schedule that day he called the precinct for her and told them she was having a personal day off, which of course the lieutenant gave her. Chloe had used up all her time off when she was ill but Lucifer used his charms on the new Lieutenant and he granted her the day. 

She knew when his siblings visitted there was always hurt feelings and unresolved issues with it and this was no exception. So she let him take care of her and do what he could. She finally closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

She wouldn’t have been able to focus anyways. While Chloe was sleeping soundly Lucifer went back to his living room to a box on the desk way in the back corner. Something kept nagging at him to check and see if his things were still there. He didn’t notice anyone take anything but that didn’t mean that Azreal wouldn’t. His sister was cunning and could be crafty when she wanted. 

He looked at an old brown wooden box that sat at the edge where he kept the flaming sword. No one had ever looked through his things and even Trixie hadn’t managed to find it yet but when he opened the box the box was empty. “Shit.” He sighed. The sword and the necklace were both gone. 

That meant, Michael and Azreal were working together on this because not only did the blade only call to Lucifer because he was the lightbringer, Azreal could wield it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos and comments. I appreciate them all! Onward friends!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and the gang finally manage to Rescue Chloe, Amenadeal makes a suprising discovery in Heaven.

Chapter 15  
In hell  
Chloe clung to Lucifer like a lifeline. Burying her head in his shoulder, feeling the heat of him comforted her. She was exhausted physically and mentally and they had to get out of hell and back to the pent house so she could shower and eat something. She wanted to warn Lucifer of Caine’s involvement with Lillith but she decided now wasn’t the greatest timing. They stood at the bottom of the cliff’s looking onto the guarded castle. Demons scurried out of the Lord’s way; everyone knew when Lord Lucifer was in hell. No one bothered him unless he deemed it so. 

Maze swung her knife a subconscious action, providing comfort and a warning to anyone who dared try to attack them. “What do we do now?” She asked turning to look at Lucifer. His arm still wrapped around Chloe protectively tucked her under the protection of his shoulder gave him a sense of peace he hadn’t felt in days. “We need to get the detective home to her offspring.” He said. Amenadeal looked toward the castle. “Luci, we need to figure out exactly what Lillith is planning. Did you have any idea she would go this far?” He asked. He shook his head disdainfully. “No. I didn’t think she would want to rule. She seemed quite content being her own soul.” He said. 

“But don’t worry, everyone knows only a true celestial can rule hell or wield any of it’s weapons.” Lucifer added looking down at nervous Chloe. 

The screams of the damned grew louder for a moment and Chloe winced closing her eyes. She focused on her breathing. Still not really believing she was actually in the real hell she sighed. “How are we going to get back?” She asked. “When I was brought here I was unconscious so I Don’t remember exactly how it happened.” 

Lucifer nodded. “I believe we are going to fly my love.” He said his wings unfurling on instinct. Chloe nodded not really wanting to think about flying high in the sky at the moment. She was just a human and all of this celestial stuff still really bothered her deep down. She didn’t know how to handle the fact that everything was real. God, and now there was a possible war against heaven and hell under way. What was going to happen? Were the end times near also? There was so many questions she had but all she could do was keep them tucked away for another time. Lucifer had enough on his plate than to deal with her worries. She thought looking at him. “ I know it’s going to be uncomftorbal for you for a moment detective, but all you have to do is keep your eyes shut tight, if it makes you feel better you can place your head on my chest and I can block out most of the noise for you.” He offered. 

She nodded. “Maze, darling, I would wonder if you would be willing to do some spying for me?” Lucifer asked the demon. She smirked. “Want me to stay here in hell and do some recon work? I can see what Lillith is up to, and where she is planning on going.” She offered. Lucifer nodded and he looked to his brother. “And you Amenadeal, I was wondering if you would be able to go up to Heaven and try to speak to father. I fear he’s being manipulated much like myself, if what Michael says is true then father is getting older and maybe he is not in as much control as we first thought.” He said. 

They waited a few moments before Lucifer decided it was time to go. “Ok Detective, Close your eyes.” He said wrapping his arm tightly around her. “I will be in touch Maze. Stay discrete, and don’t let Lillith know you are on to her.” He said. Lucifer and Amenadeal took to the sky, leaving behind them a wake of dust and ash as their wings flapped towards the heavens and the barrier between realms. Chloe held her breath and as she felt the tightness as they got towards the top of the barrier let it loose and took a deep breath once again. Lucifer shot through the barrier easily enough and they were finally earth bound. Chloe took a shuddering breath and relaxed as blue skies suddenly surrounded them making her sigh in relief. She buried her face in Lucifer’s shirt still not ready to see exactly how high up they were. Amenadeal took off towards heaven. 

Lucifer landed on the pent house balcony where Trixie and Dan were waiting patiently. “MOM!” Trixie’s shout was heard and Lucifer kept his grip on Chloe for a few moments to let her get her bearings. She felt slightly nautious and dizzy. “Trixie! Babe!” She finally said wrapping her daughter up in a warm hug. “I missed you so much!” 

Dan ran over to her as well and hugged her checking her for injuries. “Are you ok? You gave us all quite a scare Chlo.” He said seriously. She nodded. “I’m fine, glad to be back and out of well, you know.” She said looking away. She really didn’t want to believe she was actually in hell. She sighed and leaned back into Lucifer’s broad shoulders letting him surround her. “I think we need to get the detective something to drink first and eat. She hasn’t eaten in well over a week. We also need her to get some rest, Daniel.” He said guiding Chloe to the couch. 

“No Lucifer! Don’t go to far, please.” She whispered. She was confused by her sudden outburst, and then relized it was probably a form of ptsd. She didn’t want to be too far away from any one at the moment. “Don’t worry darling, I’m not going far. Just to the kitchen to get you some nourishment.” He said patting her shoulder.   
He left shortly after that and Trixie sat down next to her mom hugging her. “I was really helpful with baby Charlie while you were gone mom. I can’t believe you actually went down there.” Trixie exclaimed a note of excitement in her voice. Chloe sighed shuddering. Dan noticing her reaction cleared his throat. 

“Um, how about we let your mom get cleaned up and rested and let’s get you over to nana’s.” He said. Chloe gave him a thankful smile.   
She really wasn’t ready to discuss being anywhere near hell just yet. Trixie sighed. “Ok, but I want to hear all about it soon. I mean, you also flew! That must be so cool.” She exclaimed. Lucifer came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and a grilled cheese sandwich in his hand. “You’re favorite my love.” He said smiling broadly. Chloe smiled her stomach suddenly growling as she smelled the food. 

“Thank you.” She replied taking the small plate in her hand. She looked over to the balcony for a moment her gaze being drawn to a black shadow in the far corner.   
“What is that?” She asked.   
Luci looked over and not really seeing what she was seeing shook his head. “I don’t see anything.” He replied. He walked over to the window and looked out and around the balcony. “There’s nothing there love.” He reassured her. She sighed upset that she was feeling so anxious. The wind blew a small breeze into the living room making Chloe shiver as well. 

The heat from hell was like an extremely hot summer day and Chloe wasn’t used to it yet. So she wrapped the soft blanket Lucifer had laying on the couch at the ready tightly around her shoulders.   
She finished the grilled cheese and sighed happily. “Thank you I was so hungry, and im glad it wasn’t too filling. I don’t think I could have handled anything to much more than that.” She said leaning back into Lucifer as he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly pouring all of his love into the kiss. 

“I missed you so much.” He said sighing deeply. “I miss you too. I am worried though. What if someone followed us back?” She asked.   
“Darling, I will protect you. You don’t need to worry yourself anymore. You are probably just exhausted and need a good night’s rest.” He reassured her. She sighed and nodded her eyes still darting to the shadow by the balcony.   
Yawning she sighed. “I need a shower and bed.” She declaired. Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Yes let’s get you in bed detective.” He said guiding her to the restroom. He drew her a warm shower and she turned the heat up. Usually she didn’t like scalding hot showers but the cool air made her shiver and she was still getting used to being back on earth. 

Meanwhile in Heaven  
The pearly gates stood tall and regal. Every soul lined waiting for Azreal’s welcome speech stood anxious and excited. “When can I see god?” One of the souls asked. A older woman with long dark hair and soft green eyes. “ I have been waiting my whole life to meet him.” She pleaded excitedly. “Our lord Is busy at the moment, he hasn’t seen many souls as of lately.” She replied. The lady looked down crestfallen. “I am sorry. You will get to see him someday.” Azreal tried reassuring. She held a scroll and was ticking off names like on santa’s naughty list. 

“Brother, whatever are you doing here?” She asked moving to hug Amenadeal. He sighed. “There’s been some developments in Hell, and I need to speak with you and Michael, as well as father.” He stated simply. Azreal looked at him with a concerned sort of far off stare. “I have been feeling restless lately I wonder if its because the souls are leaving hell and running around wayward on earth.” She thought. “ It appears that is part of the reason, also Lillith is wanting to take over Hell in Lucifer’s stead.” He said.   
He heard a gasp behind him and his other brother, Raphael looked shocked. “Brother, welcome home.” He said his arms reaching out for a hug.

“I heard the news, is it really that bad?” He asked. Amenadeal nodded. “I need help with rallying the demons back where they belong, Lucifer is innocent. He should not have to bare this burden alone, as you well know.” He said staring down Raphe. The archangel sighed. “I have known there has been something wrong for a while now. When Michael started disappearing for long periods of time and when Mother showed back up.” He said. Amenadeal looked shocked. “Mother has been here? I thought she was in her own universe?” He asked. Raphael shook his head. “ She’s been talking with father for a while now.

They are in the throne room.” He said motioning for Amenadeal to follow. “ I will help Lucifer in any way I can brother. Just tell me what we need to do.” Azreal called after him. 

He turned back and smiled at his sister.   
If only Lucifer knew he still had his siblings on his side in Heaven and not everyone was out to destroy him. Amenadeal thought as they made their way to speak to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome! Thanks so much for your continued support on this fic! Lots more chapter's to come!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detective and Lucifer try to convince Ella he really is the devil. Azreal pays them a visit and Lux has a special musical visitor.

Chapter 16  
Lux was booming on this cool Saturday evening.  
Everyone who was anyone was in attendance, including one Demi Lovato. Lucifer was dressed in a swave maroon suit with a yellow tie and yellow undershirt. His dark hair slicked back in his usual fashion. Chloe looked him up and down possessively. “You are so handsome.” She said walking up to him and kissing him softly. 

He hummed in agreement. “Yes I am wife.” He smiled against her lips.

“Want to go down to Lux with me tonight and dance, Demi is down there and she owes me a favor, and maybe I can get her to sing a duet with me?” He asked. She nodded.   
“Sounds fun, I think a night out is just what the doctor ordered, let me get dressed though first. She was still in her work suit and her hair needed to be done. The balance between their work life and family life was starting to even out finally.   
Chloe often would work from home in the pent house, taking cases on the phone, and Lucifer handled things with Lux, though the threat of the rebellion still hung over their heads. 

Several demons had escaped from hell in the recent days and Amenadeal and Maze had taken charge of returning the bodies and souls back to where they belonged. Maze was in her role as spy also reporting back to Lucifer as to what Lillith was up to. She was great at the role. 

She also loved being back in Hell. It was home to her and she had been looking great lately. “Everyone should be here soon darling, so I’ll just wait out here.” Lucifer said sitting down at his piano and starting to play a soft ballad by Yiruma. (River Runs thorugh it) 

Lucifer and Chloe were still trying to figure out what to do about Lillith. Lucifer didn’t want to go back to hell but he had a feeling he might need to. He didn’t want to leave Chloe unprotected, he was going to stay with Chloe and Trixie for as long as he could but that didn’t mean that he didn’t need to let everyone know what was going on so he decided to call a meeting at Lux. Lucifer prayed for Azreal’s assistance because she needed to be here for what he wanted to do.  
Chloe came back out a few moments later in a tight black dress with black heels. 

She also wore a gold necklace that went down past her chest. Her hair was slick down and she wore dark eye makeup that gave her a smokey look and accentuated her blue eyes.   
Lucifer looked her up and down her wedding ring shimmered in the pent house lighting. “My my you look stunning wife.” He stoped playing and went over to her and kissed her his arms wrapping around her small waiste. She moaned in delight as his fingers grazed her lower back. Luci decided before they went down to Lux they had to take care of some business. He needed to bring Ella and Azreal into the fold and he wanted to fill them in on what was going on with Lillith. Chloe looked at him briefly as she took a glass of water from the sink. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked. “I want to bring Ella into the group. I think it’s time don’t you agree darling?” he asked. She nodded her agreement. 

“Yes I think so. She could be a great help with finding clues about the missing demons.” She said. 

Lucifer nodded. “I agree, but we also need my sister Azreal’s help as well. She is the one who created the flaming sword and she could be of help to find it.” He said. Chloe agreed.

“Ok, so I’ll text everyone to meet up here before we go down to the club.” She said grabbing her phone. Lucifer put his palms together and prayed for Azreal to come to him. 

She came quickly of course, and hugged Lucifer. 

“Hey brother. How hangs it?” She asked smiling. “Something’s happened that I need your assistance with Az.” He said offering her a drink at the bar. “Hello Chloe.” She said smiling. Chloe nodded in her direction and smiled back. Though there was something about Azreal that gave her the shivers. She stuck close to Luci. 

“I need your assistance; your blade has gone missing and also there may be some wayward souls that are trying to escape hell.” He said. Azreal looked at him as she always did, non-judgmental and serenely. “WOW. That’s a lot to drop on an angel Luce, what do you need my help with?” She asked. “I need your help with getting the blade back from Lillith.” He said.   
“Lillith has it? Why don’t you just take it? She’s not immortal.” She asked. 

He nodded, “I know but she’s dangerous. She wants to take over hell. I won’t let that happen.” He replied. 

Azreal nodded. “I will help you.” She said. The elevator door dinged and in walked the rest of the family, Ella wore a purple dress that went down to her knees and flowed outward, her top was strapless and she wore a black shall around her shoulders. Her hair was down and in curls. Dan wore a tan suit and white under shirt. “Hey guys whose ready to partay!” Ella exclaimed but she soon froze as soon as she saw Azreal. 

She looked around nervously. “Hey Ells.” Azreal smiled warmy. She grabbed onto Dan’s hand and headed for the bar ignoring Azreal. “ Ella, we have to talk to you first.” Lucifer said noticing her sudden change in behavior. She went from bubbly to nervous and anxious in 2.4 seconds.

“I think it’s best if we all sat down.” Lucifer offered the comftorbal couch as a transition but no one took it.   
Dan took a glass from the counter and poured some drinks. The elevator dinged again welcoming Linda. She was wearing a black dress as well and held a silver clutch as well as wore silver rimmed glasses and silver pumps. “Hey guys. Woah, what did I just walk into?” She asked. 

“ I was just introducing Ella to my sister, whom she apparently already knows.” Lucifer said to Linda. “ What?” Ella asked shaking her head almost as of she was coming out of a trance. “ My sister, Azreal.” He motioned. “Hey Ells, you don’t have to ignore me anymore.” The angel smiled. 

Ella gasped. “Wow you guys are related?” She asked confusion in her eyes. Lucifer nodded, there’s something else you should know too…I really am the devil and I’m going to prove it to you.” He said. Chloe went to stand next to Dan who looked nervously between Azreal and Lucifer. " Lucifer are you sure?" Dan asked going to Ella and wrapping an arm around her.   
She smiled up at him. "I'm ok Dan." She reassured patting his arm.   
" I think for this we need Ella's expertise and the only way she will really be able to help is if she knows the truth Daniel." Lucifer said.   
Sighing heavily he nodded his approval. "Ok." He agreed. " Ok, are you ready to see the truth?" Lucifer asked.   
Nodding, Ella agreed and even though she had a hint of nervousness in her stomach she was ok.   
Lucifer rolled his shoulder's and bright white wings flew out from his back fluttering. Chloe gasped taking a step back. Linda watched the situation with her doctored lenses.   
Ella gasped and took a step back, her eyes going glassy. "It's all true.." She whispered. "Are those...are those real?" She asked looking to Dan.   
He nodded.   
"I ... Wow." She began breathing fast and rapid short breaths. "Ells?" Azreal looked at her worriedly. 

" Ella...are you alright?" Lucifer asked concerned.   
"I ....wow. Everything's real...God...." She couldn't form a sentence as the room started to spin and she had to grab a hold of Dan for support.   
" Let's sit you down." He said. "Ok..." But before she could finish moving a step she fainted into Dan's arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Chloe release some tension in Lux. Amenadeal returns from Heaven.

Chapter 17  
Ella gasped. “Wow you guys are related?” She asked confusion in her eyes. Lucifer nodded, there’s something else you should know too…I really am the devil and I’m going to prove it to you.” He said.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Ella? Ella…” Her thoughts were a jumbled mess. Confusion and fog cloud her mind. “Shhhh. Five more minutes Dumbledore.” She mutters rolling over into a soft shirt that smelled familiar. “Dan?” She asked as her husband’s worried gaze fills her vision. “Oh, thank god.” He smiled wanly. “What happened?” She asked. “You passed out.” He said simply his worried gaze looking over her to make sure she ewas ok.

She nodded sitting up and groaning. Her head hurt as she placed a hand on it. “Do you need anything water?” Chloe asked handing her a glass. She looked concerned as well. Why did everyone look at her that way. Then she saw Azreal, and Lucifer, and it all came rushing back. Everything was real. God, Angels, Heaven, Hell, the devil…. “It’s all real.” She gasped. “And all this time I thought you were a method actor who never got any parts.” She laughed almost hysterically. Her eyes darted between Lucifer and Azreal and back to Chloe. 

Dan looked worriedly to Lucifer and Chloe. “What do I do?” He asked. “Ella, if it makes you feel better, we all know.” Linda said moving to sit on the side table in her soft hands grabbing her friends. Chloe moved into Lucifer’s side and his long arm snaked around her waiste. Azreal stood quietly in the back watching the situation unfold. “Brother, do you have need of me for I need to go.” She said feeling the pull of another soul that is leaving this earth. Lucifer shook his head and walked over to her pulling Chloe with him. He needed her warmth and reassurances as Ella processed everything. 

“No, you can go. Thank you for staying and helping. Keep me updated on if you find out anything about the blade and Lillith.” He said. Azreal nodded and took off into the sky her black wings flapping in the wind.   
“I am ok guys really.” Lucifer heard Ella say. “I am glad.” Linda replied smiling. “Let’s go dancing!” She said getting up and clapping her hands. 

The group nodded and Dan helped Ella stand. “Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked. “Well it’s not like he’s lied to me about who he is. I really should have seen it sooner.” She said using her scientist brain. “ I know me too. I freaked out when I found out and almost drank myself into a stupor, but you got to see his more angelic side, I had to see his scary ass red devil face.” He smiled. Ella paled a bit at that and Dan quickly comforted her.   
“Well shall we?” Lucifer asked taking a last swig of his Whisky and downing it in one gulp. Everyone nodded and they piled into the lift. 

The music blared loudly electronic dj Dante Cloud was the headliner for the night. People were packed from the top of the stairs to the dance floor in groups of 4 and or 2. Laughter filled the air, talking, smoke, sex. The atmosphere was electric. “Let’s go get some drinks!” Linda called grabbing Ella’s hand. Ella still looked a bit pale but Linda knew how to handle her so she did. Dan followed them and Lucifer lead Chloe over to where Demi was chatting in the vip booth in the back corner of the dance floor. It was up a few stairs so it was separate from everyone else giving the celebrities a sense of privacy. She was with a handsome looking group of men, and one particular Mexican man with dark hair and dark eyes. His muscular arm was draped around her shoulder.   
She smiled when Lucifer approached. “Lucifer! I was wondering when you would grace us with your presence!” She smiled kissing him on both cheeks.

“Ahh Demi, my sweet. I came down just for you lovely. Meet my wife, Detective Chloe Morningstar.” His warm hand was on the small of her back as he guided her forward. Chloe blushed nervously and smiled. “What the devil himself got married how exciting!” Demi held out her hand to Chloe’s and shook it warmly. “I owe your husband my career.” She said beaming. 

Chloe nodded. “That’s what he does best is deals.” She replied. Lucifer smiled pulling her into his side, a familiar place that Chloe loved being in. “I will gladly duet with you my darling, just give me a bit while I mingle for a few.” He said. Demi nodded and went back to her date whispering something in his ear. “Let’s go this song is calling my name love.” He whispered in Chloe’s ear sensually.

Chloe shivered in anticipation as Lucifer lead her to the center of the dance floor. He started moving to the beat of the techno song and closed his eyes. Chloe always admired that about him, how free he was, she often had a hard time getting lost in the music like he did, but it was hard not to with this song. The people on the dance floor seemed to go into a sort of trance like state as well the music had that effect on everyone. 

Chloe finally let her head fall back and she closed her eyes. They danced together for a few minutes, enjoying just the feel of themselves getting lost in the music. Lucifer opened his eyes and looked down at her marveling at how beautiful he thought she was. Then suddenly he looked up at the top of the stairs to see his brother’s dark shadow standing tall and foreboding. 

They needed to talk. He knew that look. “Darling, I have to go.” He said. Chloe looked up at where Amenadeal stood and nodded, she decided to rejoin Ella, Linda and Dan in their usual booth.

“Brother, things are worse than I feared in heaven. Father is getting railroaded by Michael.” He said worry tinging his voice. “What do you mean railroaded?” Lucifer asked. “I mean Michael is keeping him locked away in the throne room, not letting anyone or anything near him to speak with him. No wonder no one has been able to communicate with him for centuries. 

I mean, Michael’s been running heaven! He’s probably the one who was behind your fall.” He exclaimed throwing his hand’s in the air.   
Lucifer looked at him, Michael was indeed a pain in the ass but Lucifer didn’t think he would ever go this far. “I don’t know, Michael goad’s people’s fears, he doesn’t do anything once he gets people all riled up, you know this brother.” He replied walking over to the bar and getting a drink. He took a long swig of whiskey and sighed. “I mean, father’s all powerful, he wouldn’t let anyone railroad him, especially not Michael. Gabriel would notice as well.” He added.   
Amenadeal shook his head. “I don’t think so this time brother. Something’s changed in heaven. Something dark has wormed its way in. 

It’s like, there’s a spy in the castle and it’s one of the knights guarded to protect king Arthur himself, God being King Arthur.” He tried explaining his eyes darting nervously around the club. “Ok brother, well why don’t you go see Linda, and we will figure out something in the morning.” Lucifer said. He nodded in agreement. “I haven’t seen Charlie in a few days and im sure missing him. “He replied thinking about his half angelic son.   
Lucifer saw Chloe, leaning up against the bar looking delicious in her dress. He thought about how much she’s changed in the last few years. When they first started working together, she wouldn’t have been caught dead with makeup like she was wearing on or how her hair was done that way, Lucifer would have had to beg her to wear the six-inch black heals, and anything strapless. Now, she’s so confident in herself that she radiates beauty and he desire her.   
He walked over to the group and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

“How about we take this back up home?” He asked against her ear. She shivers and nods. They quickly say their goodbyes to the group and hand in hand walk up to the elevator. Lucifer nodded at patrons as they made their way. “ I want you so bad.” He groans as the elevator doors finally close. He kisses her with a hard need that made her groan in delight. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her to him kissing him back with just as much fever. “ I do too.” She whispers weak for him already.   
“ I can’t believe you’re mine.” Chloe smiles her blue eyes twinkling in the dim lighting.   
Lucifer smiles. “I know it seems like it’s a dream.” Chloe hummed in agreement as they made their way home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Maze got to Hell to stop Lillith but see a familiar face instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is rated M for mature content in the beginning. Read at your own discretion.   
> Also- Please read and review :) thank you so much! I really appreciate all of the kudos and comments!

Chapter 18   
“Chloe…. Darling…I you really need to stop or I’m going to…” Lucifer panted as Chloe’s lips bobbed up and down. Her tongue did this thing that made him shiver as his hand’s gripped her hair. He let out a strangled moan of delight and sighed in pleasure. “That mouth of your’s is positively sinful.” Lucifer panted as Chloe sat up and smirked. 

“The things you can do with that tongue are positively glorious my love.” He smiled. Chloe smiled back at him and got up to go to the rest room to freshen up. He heard the shower turn on and sighed happily. Despite the growing concerns with Lillith and the rebellion this was his heaven. He would do anything to protect it. He got up and placed his robe on and headed to the bar for a drink. Tonight was a Jack Daniels night.   
There was a rustling by the deck outside making him turn his head quickly and look over that way. “Whose there?” He asked. A shadow flew towards him dark and black like the night. It howled a ghostly sound that made his eyes glow red. It was a wayward demon, soulless creature in a black shroud. 

It flew around him in swirls and finally backed up forming into a human. “My Lord. Hell has need of you. Lillith is cutting away at Hells fabric and destroying it and she is taking over now.” The demon wailed.   
Lucifer gaped at the creature. “What? She can’t wield the sword.” He tried. The demon nodded his head. “Of course, my King but she has changed it somehow, with magic, which is able to cut through the fabric of time, the goddess of all creation, is down in hell working with her.” The demon stated. “ We are afraid she will start destroying demons next. Please my king, we need you to come back to Hell.” The demon pleaded. Hearing the shower turn off Lucifer’s mind raced. “OK, let me get some things in order here and I will return.” He said. The demon looked very relieved and nodded his thanks.

“Thank you thank you.” He replied. Lucifer nodded. “Do not tell anyone I am returning.” He stated. The demon nodded before disappearing and flying away again.   
He sighed and walked over the bar taking out his cell phone and quickly texting Maze.

How was this possible? How were demons able to transform into sentient beings? He wondered. Chloe came out in a beige towel wrapped around her delicate form. Her hair was wet and thrown up in a towel as well. “I thought I heard something?” She asked looking around. Lucifer sighed. She wasn’t going to like this. “Darling, I…something’s happened.” He said sadly. Chloe looked at him worry creasing her brows. “What is it?” She asked.   
She moved to sit down on the bed as she waited for him to speak. “I don’t know how to say this exactly but a demon just came and told me that Lillith is cutting through hell’s fabric and destroying it with the help of my mother.” He said. The color drained from Chloe’s face quickly replacing it by fear. “What?” 

Chloe gasped. “How is she doing that?” She asked. Suddenly Ammenadeal appeared on the balcony his gigantic wings flapping closed. “Brother, you have urgent need of me?” He asked looking around at everyone. “Yes we need to speak in private.” He said pulling Amenadeal off to the side by the glass desk. 

Maze came shortly after wearing tight black leggings and a collared black shirt with silver beads lining the edges. Her hair was a short bob that was straightened with a straightener. “What the fuck Lucifer?” She asked swinging her knives in her hands. “Give me five minutes with your mom and I will fix this.” She said.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “It’s not that easy Maze.” He growled. “Brother, I need you here to protect Chloe and everyone on Earth. I don’t know what’s going to happen but it’s not good. I have to go down to hell and sort this mess out for once and for all.” He said with finality. Amenadeal nodded. “With my honor I will protect Chloe brother and Linda and everyone else.” He said. “If you have need of any of our other siblings, all you must do is pray to them. I know Gabriel will come to you.” He said with warmth. Lucifer looked at him skeptically. “Maze, you are coming with me.” He said. She nodded. 

They were heading down to Hell, the last thing he wanted to do was leave Chloe but he needed to end this and if his mother was with Lillith on this then he would destroy her as well.   
He walked over to Chloe and took her hands in his. 

“Darling, I want you to stay here in the pent house where it’s safe. I have to go.” He said sadness resonating in his voice. Chloe sighed tears forming in her eyes. “I know you have to go. Don’t worry. I will be ok.” She was trying to remain strong but her heart was breaking inside. He was always being forced to do things he didn’t want to do and this was just another one of those things.   
“You are so strong Lucifer. I forget sometimes how wonderfully brave you are.” She placed her palm on his scruffy cheek his bristled beard scratching her soft fingertips. “I love you so much. Come back to Trixie and I.” She leaned up and kissed him softly. He pulled her to him his arms encircling her smaller frame.

“I will be back as soon as I can my love.” He said kissing her forehead like he always did.   
Lucifer took one last look and pulled away from Chloe. It took the strength of a lion to do so because her tears nearly broke him. “Let’s go Maze.” He said she put her arms around his neck and he wrapped an arm around her waiste. Chloe and Ammenadeal watched them leave. It going to be a long day. Chloe thought sadly as she watched her love travel away from her once again.   
Hell was the same. Dark, ash filled, dismal.

Lillith laughed manically as she swung the knife at a pair of demons that tried scurrying out of her way destroying them. Terrified streaks and screams filled the air. “Anyone else want to defy me by going to Earth?” She asked. Her eyes were crazed as she looked around the kingdom and the shadows. Demons shrunk away from her trying to look inconspicuous. 

“I am in charge now!” She screamed. The Goddess stood behind her and rolled her eyes. Silly creature. She thought. I am the real god who is in charge here. Lilith is just a pawn. A bug that needs to be squashed.   
Caine stood off to the side as well watching bored. At least he wasn’t in his hell loop. He thought shuddering slightly. He always thought he would have ended up in heaven for some reason, he felt no guilt when he died, but still, there was guilt buried deep in his soul for his brother.   
His ham hands cleanch into fists in his side. He thought about Abel being in a continuous hell loop and wondered if he should try to bust him out. Maybe he would be willing to help Caine and be a watch dog for Lillith as well. “ Lillith Darling, maybe that’s enough destroying hell for now. I think you made your point. Now give me the knife.” The goddess said stepping up closer to her and holding out her hand. Lillith turned to her side and eyed the Goddess. The goddess was back in her human form under the beautiful body of Charlotte Richards. She decided she prefers Charlotte’s georgous body, her long flowing brown hair and honey gold eyes, and had a nice ass too. “Lillith, you are already running Hell, do you really want to run the risk of destroying it completely?” The goddess asked. She knew the answer but she would wait and see what Lillith said. “I want to control everything dear, and if I destroy a bit of it so what?” She asked.   
Lillith turned away from the goddess and walked towards Lucifer’s throne. She didn’t care for the height so she decided to have it destroyed. “Da’Goth, Please destroy this old throne, and make me a new one. I need one on the ground where I can over see everything.” Lillith commanded the demon. The demon nodded and quickly got to work.   
“ Now, are you going to stay and be a part of everything with me, goddess, or are you going to get in my way?” She asked. Charlotte turned around and glared at her. “You insolent little bitch.” She screeched. “I am a goddess! You are nothing!” She glared. She flung herself at Lillith and reached for the knife, but was suddenly flung back by a pair of large hands that grabbed at her arm. “LUCIFER?!” She asked turning around.   
“Hello Mother. What mess have you made this time?” He growled his eyes glowing red white whings fluttering in the breeze.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer takes care of some business in hell but someone makes a suprise appearence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry this chapter took me so long to get up. I had some school work that got in the way of writing time and I am sorry for that. Onward and upward!

Chapter 19  
Lillith wandered around Hell with a wave of her hand. The knife felt hard and solid in her grip her thirst for power was almost overwhelming. She sliced a long slice through the dark void wondering what would happen and felt a loud crack making the whole fabric shake. She braced herself wondering what would happen but nothing did. 

“What in the bloody hell was that?” Caine asked watching her.

“That was change my friend. We are making progress.” She smiled. The demons continued to work on her throne over the cliff’s edge where they were currently making changes. 

Lillith’s plan was unraveling before her very eyes, but not in the way she wanted. She didn’t have enough time on her hands. “Caine darling, I need a distraction.” She asked the tall burly man standing next to her. “I need you to hide this for me.” She said handing him a piece of the flaming sword. 

“The pieces cannot work unless they are together, and I already have starded changing Hells fabric and I don’t want anyone to get in our way, but I have a feeling we are going to be distracted soon.” She said looking far off into the distance. “I also need you to go pay someone a visit for me.” She smirked.

Caine looked at her with a question in his gaze. “I can’t enter a human body Lilith. I’m not….old enough yet in terms of experience, everyone knows you need to be at least 600 years old to posess a human. I have never possessed a live soul before.” He said a hesitation in his voice. 

Lillith waved her hand. It’s really quite easy. You should get the hang of it in no time. “ What do you think you are doing to Hell?!” A sudden voice startled Lillith out of her thought. A beautiful woman with long flowing brown hair and blue eyes stepped out of a dark void into the pathway walking towards them. 

“I am just making some changes. Who are you?” She asked curiously. “I am the Goddess of All Creation and I Command you cease this immediately.” She growled stepping forward. “Charlotte?” Caine asked. “Hello Pierce.” She growled.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked. 

“I just told you. I am ready to make changes to this place as Lucifer is no longer in control, I thought I Would take over for him.” Lillith tried explaining. The goddess wasn’t buying it though. “I hope you know only a celestial can rule hell. I can because I’m a literal Goddess. You are nothing.” She walked closer to Lillith squaring off with her. “Now give me the sword and all of the pieces.” She held out her hand in a commanding stance. “I don’t think so. I got this on my own free will and I intend to use it.” Lillith replied standing toe to toe with the goddess unafraid. 

“Caine, please do as I ask.” She said, but he remained un moving. There was a sudden whooshing sound and Lucifer appeared in his dark black suit, holding Maze in his arm. Maze straightened herself quickly after they landed and landed eyes on Charlotte. “What is she doing here?” She asked. Lucifer looked at his mother quickly and glared. 

“Mother.” Lucifer let the words drip like acid from his lips. “I thought you were in another universe reeking havoc on something new? What are you bloody doing here?” He asked. He could see where Lillith had started to make changes in hell. They were small, barley noticeable ones but the fabric rippled softly with change making him shudder with uncertianty. Caine stood quietly off to the side watching the exchange.   
Maze glared behind Lucifer swinging her blade threateningly. 

The dark grey haze filtered the air, ash fell from the sky lightly getting on Lucifer’s fresh pressed black on black suit. He quickly changed into one of his black Armani’s before they left, and said their goodbye’s and Lucifer already missed the warmth of his home. He missed Chloe already and ached to get back to her. Wondered if she was safe. He should have set someone else to protect them besides Amenadeal, but he trusted his brother completely, The urchin. His thought’s wavered for a moment before his eyes snapped back to the current situation at hand. 

“I came only to help son, I felt the changes and needed to see what was going on.” She said. “ I am not going to let this wench take over hell, she can’t.” She said motioning to her. Lillith stood back quietly. She was looking for a way to escape without being noticed but she knew Maze’s eyes were on her. “I am not a wench.” Lillith sneered.

“I thought you couldn’t leave your new universe, I don’t understand?” He asked wondering what was really going on. “I’m a goddess Lucifer, I can go wherever I please whenever I please.” She scoffed. The Goddess looked around and sighed. “If I am going to rule hell in your stead there will need to be changes made, of course, but I will be willing to work with you if you will let me be the one to rule hell instead of Lillith.” She suggested hopefully. Lillith turned back around from where she was looking and growled a deep gurgling sound. “I am the one who is worthy to rule, I created the demon, the servant and it is I who should rule them don’t you think Lucifer?” She asked. 

Her eyes darted to Maze glaring daggers and waiting for Lucifer’s command. 

“I can’t believe this shit.” She said growling. “Let me at her, Lucifer. I can take care of this bitch.” She said to her mother. 

“I am ruling hell; you both have no business even thinking those thoughts.” Lucifer stated simply. He waved his hand and his wings unfurled and flapped in the wind. Lillith darted away before any of them could get to her and Maze took off after her. After a second, a bright beam of light jolted down from heaven above and a bright thundering boom filled the sky. Demons screamed in terror and ran away hiding behind dark walls and caves. Lucifer squinted his eyes raising his hand to shield his face from what was coming down from above.   
“ The strength you just showed son is why I am down here. You do not need to be Hell’s ruler anymore. I have assigned a new leader.” The voice stated.   
“ Dad?” Lucifer asked still squinting in the light.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God makes a surprise visit and is very chatty. Lucifer is suspicious. He doesn't notice his brother has an even more sinister plan up his sleeve.

Chapter 20   
Lucifer had come up with many scenario’s in his head of how this would all play out but none of them compared to what he was facing now. He stood stone cold staring at God. His father who he had many a bone to pick. He glared at him, nearly snarling. “ Do not fear son for I am here.” God said. He looked older. His hair had never greyed before Lucifer had seen him but of course, he had not seen him in millenia, literally so he figured that could have changed. He looked older, his eyes tired.   
God had never needed to intervene with life before his son Lucifer. He usually let his children follow his command, and they usually had no problems obeying him but Lucifer…Lucifer was so much like his dear wife, that he felt he had to interveen with his life. “Dad. What are you doing here?” Lucifer asked fear in his voice. God hated the fact that his own child was afraid of him. That should have never happened. Father’s were protectors, lover’s and family men. His idea of the perfect family had never come to fruition however no matter how hard he tried. 

“Hello son. I thought you could use some help.” He offered.   
Lucifer looked at him with wide eyes, shock on his face. “Just now? After millenia of leaving me to figure things out on my own you thought now would be a good time to intervene?” He asked sneering. Lucifer crossed his arms over one another and looked over to his mom who stood next to him glaring just as hard. “I Knew you wouldn’t understand so I just decided to come down myself instead of sending you a message because you always read those wrong.” God smirked. Lucifer glared at him. “Oh so you’re a jokester now too father?” He asked. “What are we doing? We need to fix this! I need to get back to my family on Earth.” Lucifer growled to no one in particular. 

“I have a solution for that. He placed his hands together in prayer and called his family together at once. The angels came all of his sibling’s stood in shocked faces wondering what they were doing. Azreal looked over to Lucifer and the goddess and smiled. “Mother!” She walked over and hugged her tightly. “Hello Azreal. It’s so good to see you sweetheart.” The Goddess smiled warmly at her daughter. 

Gabriel and Raphael looked shocked into silence and stared at their father. “Father, what is happening?” they asked. Michael Lucifer’s twin stood silently in the back watching with dark intense eyes that could see through every person’s fear imaginable. “It seems, my children I have made a dire mistake, in making Samael fall.” He said. There was a hushed gasp among the angels and whispers. 

The Goddess grabbed Lucifer’s arm and held on tightly waiting to hear what her husband would say. “I did not want to give you all free will because I feared you would all leave me, I feared what decisions you would all make for yourselves and the universe would turn into chaos but it seems, that no matter what you all choose to do the right things even if they don’t involve me.” He smiled warmly. “Samael, or Lucifer, as you go by now, has come back to hell willingly to protect those on earth from the demons that wish to escape, and I will reward that.” God said. 

Amenadeal walked over to Lucifer and stood on his other side smiling warmly at him. 

“I give you all free will, and I change the fabric of hell, so no demon can ever escape. Once a soul is doomed to hell, it is trapped forever and will never be allowed to escape.” God said with a wave of his hand. There was a ripple that the angels felt making them all shiver, demons screamed loudly at the intrusion of their fabric and being. 

“Darling, we have much to talk about.” The goddess said after a brief moment of silence. Everyone was still too shocked to speak. Gabriel was writing down everything in his scribe making sure to take note of what was happening. “But father, Lucifer has still committed sins, shouldn’t that be punished by banning him to Hell once again? Surely you can’t let him stay up on earth with the Humans.” Michael argued stepping forward and smiling evilly at his brother.   
Lucifer went to lunge at him but Amenadeal held him back. “Wait.” He whispered. “No my son. Lucifer has suffered enough torment in hell, he desires to be with his Miracle that I created for him, and I will allow it. I just ask he forgive me for abandoning him all these years and making him feel unwanted for that was not my intention at all. I love all of my children equally and without reproach.” God smiled warmly at his angels. Lucifer was speechless, he didn’t know what to say except. “Thank you, father.” He bowed his head. 

He of course still felt anger and resentment for being torn away from his family for all those millenia, but since he could go back on earth free and willingly, he was excited to do so. God turned to his wife and smiled at her. “My love. It has been far to long.” He held out his hand and the Goddess smiled back. “I was wondering when you would start talking to me again.” She smiled. “We have much to discuss.” “Amenadeal, my son, I am so proud of you.” God added turning to his greatest warrior. “You have lived up to your name, my warrior.” He kissed both cheeks making Amenadeal bow down. 

“I will be speaking more, and trying to be more of an involved parent so to speak.” God added as his wife stepped up and wrung her arm through his. “I am after all, a being with flaw’s, and I see the mistakes that I have made and will try to rectify them.” He spoke cautiously and the angels nodded their agreement. “We are so glad to see you father, Baracheal spoke walking up to him hesitantly. She placed a kiss on his hand and he smiled kindly at his blonde haired daughter. Her blue eyes sparkled in Hell’s dark ash filled sky. 

“Now, let us all leave this dark place, Lucifer, I just ask that you take care of Lillith, she seems to have been more of a problem than she was created for and needs to be taken care of, Please send Mazekeen up to heaven once the task is completed so I can reward her for her loyalty to you all these millenia.” God said. 

Luci and Amenadeal nodded and took a step back.

There was a bright flash of light and most of all the angels were gone. 

“What the fuck…” Lucifer exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. “Can you believe this?! Father thinks he can just pop down here in Hell, talk a whole bunch and seemingly apologize, and then everything magically ok?” Lucifer was furious now. His eyes flashing red. Amenadeal nodded in agreement. “Yes the whole thing didn’t sit right with me.” He paced back and forth. Maze returned a few moments later breathing hard. “ I got her.” She smiled. “ I have her in a holding cell whenever you want a go at her.” She smiled. “She wasn’t hard to catch.” Maze replied smiling proudly at herself. “Thank you darling.” Lucifer said smiling and kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll deal with her momentarily but you missed the big show.” He said. Maze looked at him then to Amenadeal. “What do you mean?” she asked slight worry furrowing her brows. “Well my father paid us a visit and it seems, all has been forgiven! He would also like to give you a reward personally for assisting me all this time.” He said. Maze looked at him wide eyed and shocked. “Really? How? He’s never spoken before.” She asks unsure. Lucifer nodded in agreement. “Yes so that means either the old man is getting senile or he’s being controlled by something. Which is even scarier.” He said looking at his brother.

Lillith lay chained to a wall in a dark room with no windows or light. She breathed heavily angry at her daughter for her betrayal. She willingly attacked her. Now of course Lillith created her children to be fearless and not need anyone in their adult hood but didn’t being their mother count for anything? She wondered. She heard a rustling and soon the door was being forced open. “Hello Lillith. It’s about time you and I had a chat.” Lucifer said entering the room his eyes glowing red and the door closing shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always please review and leave kudos. Love hearing from you guys! Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is trying to find the blade, restore balance in Hell and deal with Lillith and his father, things are starting to get murky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone thanks so much for waiting patiently while I update this chapter. I really think this story is starting to take shape. It took a while didn't it? I hope you guys like where i'm going! Please like and comment :) Thanks so much for all the kudos and hearts. I appreciate it!

Chapter 21   
It had been nearly two weeks since Chloe had heard anything from Lucifer or Maze, they were still dealing with the demons escaping in hell and Lillith. She had gone to work with nothing else to do work was like an escape for her, she worked on a few cases with Dan and worried. She missed Lucifer so much. She missed his kisses and his touch. His arms around her making her feel safe and loved. He was her rock and she was realizing that more and more she couldn’t live without him. “Chloe?” Dan asked as she was staring off into space. “You ok?” He asked. She nodded. “Yeah. Sorry was just thinking about the Tekashi case, something’s not adding up.” She said. Holding a file. He nodded. “Yeah it’s really weird. We are still waiting on forensics to see if they can come up with a time of death, Senchi was murdered at dawn but the actual time of death isn’t adding up.” He said. Chloe nodded. They were dealing with a murder of a high official member of the triad gang unit in LA. There was a gang war going on between the two gang divisions, the Triad’s and the Red Dragon’s. 

Their leader, Senchi Tekashi was murdered in cold blood with eight stab wounds to the chest and face. The murder weapon was some kind of seraded blade, that was missing. The case had a odd feeling of familiarity that Chloe couldn’t quite put her finger on. She tapped the file and looked towards Ella’s lab. She was looking at something on the computer screen deep in thought. “Dan, do you think this case is at all similar to the Jensen Glory case last year?” She asked.   
The Glory case, was an unusal one, a yoga instructor at a cult in La, was defending herself against a rapist, Jensen Glory, and stabbed him several times with a similar blade, in a similar fashion. Chloe thought back to that case.   
Dan had been promoted to acting Lieutenant in case the current Lieutenant had an emergency as the department seemed to go through an odd number of them recently, the FBI had actually started an investigation into the entire LA Police Department. They had called in several people for questioning as to why this was going on. 

The investigation was ongoing however and Chloe was curious as to what they were going to come up with. He nodded. “That’s what I was trying to think of. Thanks Chloe, I knew this case was familiar for a reason. Almost similar muder style.” He said looking over her shoulder at the files. “Problem is we have no suspects, no murder weapon.” She sighed. 

Then suddenly there was a beautiful looking Chinese woman standing infront of them with long black silky shiny hair, brown almond eyes and a nervous smile. “I think I can help with your case.” She said. …  
Dan was grateful for the acting Lieutennant position and was trying to work himself too hard. He wanted to prove he was up to the task so to speak. “Hi who are you?” He asked. “I’m Mai Tekashi.” She said. “Senchi’s wife.” Chloe supplied. She nodded. “Is there somewhere private we can talk?” She asked. 

Dan nodded and motioned for them to go into the interrogation room.

They chatted for about a half hour, Mai was a demeure personality she spoke softly and informed her that her husband had been in a row with the rival gang Red Dragons and upset their leader Che-Mai. When their higher up’s found out she thought that they had orchestrated the hit.” Che-Mai was a drug smuggler in LA one of the most difficult to catch and Dan had been aware of him. “We’ve been trying to catch him for decades. He always is ten steps ahead of the police.” He said. She nodded. “The Red Dragons have informats in the LAPD. No officers but workers that buy off information for cases.” That made sense. 

Chloe nodded in understanding. “Thank you Mai We will get this info off to our gang unit they are helping us with the case and should be able to dig something up. That gave Chloe something to think about while she worried over Lucifer. She wondered if someone that worked at the LAPD, maybe someone in the admin office was informing the gang unit of their cases and leads, but they would have to be someone who was really good at listening and taking secrets, paying them off. She started to make a list of names in her head of people whom she thought were suspects. 

Then her thoughts wandered back to Lucifer. She sighed. “I miss you.” She whispered.   
She needed to go see Linda. Linda had become somewhat of a crutch for Chloe when she couldn’t deal with something on an emotional level. She took her phone out and dialed the therapist’s number quickly. “Hey it’s me. Yeah how are you? I’m good. Listen do you have any openings this afternoon says around six? I was wondering if we could chat, I’m just feeling really anxious and worried about Lucifer?” She asked. Linda of course accepted. She always left her afternoons open now with Charlie. Chloe sighed and returned to her paperwork. 

She really missed Lucifer. Wondered if he was ok. Wondered what he was doing, a part of her wanted to go down there to see him, and she was jealous that she couldn’t. She didn’t have any super powers, any wings. She wasn’t a celestial or a God or goddess. The world was a much bigger place than she was used to and the thought gave her a lot of anxiety when Lucifer wasn’t around to protect her and Trixie.   
Maze was also up on earth of course, but she was down there with Lucifer and Maze so Chloe was left to fend for herself. Maze had become somewhat of a sister to Chloe and very protective of her over the past few years. This has really been the first time she’s been without them, her family now. She looked up hearing a commotion at the top of the staircase at her work. Lucifer walked down from it towards her. She stood up quickly shocked. “Lucifer!” She exclaimed running over and looking at him. Something looked different however making her immediately pause, his smile? She thought. It wasn’t the same. 

There was a very pale scar that ran the length of his face, from his right eye down to his left cheek His eyes weren’t the same either. They didn’t hold the same warmth. “Michael.” She growled. “What are you doing here?” She asked.   
“Well, that was quick, even for you detective.” He said. His accent grating on her nerves.

“I know about everything.” She said crossing her arms over eachother and glaring at him. “I highly doubt that.” He smiled. She had only met Michael once before at Lucifer’s pent house when he popped up to pay a quick visit, but the visit didn’t go well. Lucifer and him ended up getting into a fist fight and destroying his piano over Michael’s attempt at taking Lucifer’s identity.   
“What are you doing here?” Chloe asked again. 

“I’m here to make sure everything goes according to father’s plan.” He said simply. He stepped closer to Chloe intimidating and smirking. She shrank back closer to Dan, who had his hand on his gun.

Noticing her tension Dan's gaze flicked back up to Michael, whom he thought was Lucifer. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for a while?” Dan asked. “He’s not Lucifer, He’s Michael.” Chloe stated before he could get a word in edgewise. “Look I’m not here to hurt you I’m just here to warn you. Father’s got something big up his sleeve and you lot better be ready, oh and I’m going to need this. He said pulling out a blade, that looked oddly familiar. Chloe heard whispering, she couldn’t figure out from where though. Michael pulled out a long seratted sharp blade with a silver hilt. " How did you get that?" She asked. The whispers got louder, scarier. She looked around nervously trying to see if anyone else had heard the whispers. Dan seemed to be staring at the knife too. "Do you hear that?" She asked. He nodded. " I have seen that knife before...." Dan said as if thinking of a memory from a long time ago. 

Her eyes began to stare directly at the blade and she found herself almost gravitating towards it. 

“ahhhhh ah…” Michael quickly put the blade away. He smiled his sinister smirk and turned to walk away. Dan shook his head as if comming out of a trance as did Chloe. “ You better get out of here, Michael, before I arrest you for trespessing, what nerve do you have hummmm? “Dan asked glaring at him. Michael rolled his eyes. "Fine, I have better things to do anyways. See you soon Detectives." He drawled. Chloe suppressed a shiver that ran down her spine. “I don’t know but I don’t trust him.” She said. “He’s also got that blade…why does it feel so familiar?” She felt like a part of her story was missing and desperately wished for Lucifer to come back. 

Back in hell – 

Lucifer had been torturing Lillith for nearly three months, unable to get many answer’s from her. “I am going to ask you again, where is the blade?” He held his hand up to her throat choking her forcefully. Her face was serene, she never panicked or got frightened but she was turning red and began struggling for breath but she remained quiet. There was a knock more like a bang on the cell door and Lucifer sighed annoyed. “What is it?” He growled. “We’ve got a problem.” Maze said. “Michael’s up on earth again.”


	22. chapter 22

Chapter 22  
“Bloody Hell.” Lucifer cursed as he paced the corridor, he was in in Hell but needed to be on Earth. He needed to go back to Earth but things just kept getting in the way was this one big trap? He wondered to himself as he ran a hand through his rumpled hair. “ Ok. New plan. Leave Lillith in the cell, she won’t last a week by herself with no comforts in there, set a few of the demons on it to guard it, you and I go up and Deal with Michael. Then we will deal with Caine and his men.” Lucifer said unfurling his wings. Maze nodded. Lucifer called Amenadeal to him and informed him of the plan. “ How about I go up to Heaven and inform Gabriel and Azreal of what is going on so we have more Allies?” He asked. Lucifer nodded. “Ok. Desrath!” He shouted. One of the demons came up to him immediately. “Yes my king?” He asked. 

“Please guard this door and do not let anyone in or out under any circumstances. Do you understand?” he asked. The demon nodded. “Call for help if you need, if you need two demons or three It doesn’t matter. Just make sure the woman in there does not leave.” He said again making sure the demon understood. He fixed his suit as best as he could and grabbed Maze by the waiste. She wrapped her arm around his neck and took a breath. “Ready?” He asked. She nodded and they took off back into the sky towards earth. They landed on the pent house balcony shortly after. Amenadeal took off for heaven. 

The pent house was empty, quiet not a soul there which Lucifer was grateful for. He wanted a shower, and food and a drink. “ Thanks.” Maze said. “ I will go to check on Linda and Charlie first while were here. They need to know what’s going on.” She said. Lucifer nodded. “ Keep an eye out for Caine and any of his henchmen, or Michael. We don’t know whose all here.” He said warily. He walked over to the bar where his phone sat and quickly sent a text off to Chloe letting her know he was back. She was at work probably.   
Getting into his shower he sighed heavily. Things were so complicated. 

He wished they were simple, had the detective just gotten sick and gotten better, they could have enjoyed more time together, but his family always had to muddle things up. He washed quickly, feeling slightly better after putting on a fresh black suit and a red undershirt with a red triangle pocket square. He prided himself in his ability to look good and clean, and he was the best at making pocket squares. 

His elevator door dinged and he sighed. It was Michael. “Hello brother.” He smiled. “I figured you would be back as soon as you figured out, I was here.” He smiled. “Well you saved me a trip. I was going to come kick your angelic ass back to hell.” Lucifer growled his fists clenched. “Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I have a plan that needs fulfillment. I plan on taking over Heaven.” He said. Lucifer laughed out loud. “What makes you think you could do that?” He aksed taking a long swig of burbon. Michael shrugged walking over and pouring himself a glass of burbon. “I have managed to back father into a corner, and if he wishes to still exist, he will obey me.” He said pulling out the flaming sword. “ I plan on asking him to hand over the gates to me, and in turn surrender his powers.” Michael said. 

“I also plan on having Chloe rule by my side. She would make a fine queen don’t you think?” He asked smirking. Lucifer’s eyes flashed red. “Don’t you dare lay a hand on her. She is mine.” He growled the word. 

Michael shrugged. "We will see brother, but for now I suggest you watch your back very closeley because I will be watching the detectives." He laughed manically. Lucifer lunged at him throwing a punch to his jaw. Michael swung back and gasped for breath being caught off guard by the blow. He flung back towards Lucifer trying to throw a punch to his stomach but Lucifer blocked him. They began fighting in the pent house flinging blow after blow before Lucifer flung him over the couch almost destroying his piano again. "Not my Piano!" Lucifer shouted punching Michael in the face. He heard a crack and had guessed that he broke his nose. Maze entered the pent house shortly after and rolled her eyes. "I can't leave you alone for five seconds." she muttered before rushing up to Michael. She grabbed Michael by his arms pinning them behind him. "What should we do with him?" She asked Lucifer. "Tie him up and put him in the guest room, for now, but first take the flaming sword." Lucifer said breathing heavily.   
Maze's eyes went wide but she reached into his jacket pocket and grabbed the sword, handing it to Lucifer. "Wonderful." He said grabbing it and placing it in his pocket. He made a mental note to speak with his mom but first he had to go and warn the detective. 

"I know what we will do but i need a minute." He replied. Blood was running down his temple and his side throbbed form where Michael had hurt him. "Lucifer wait!" Maze called as he was heading towards the elevator. 

"You're face.." She said.   
He stopped and went "Oh." before heading to the bathroom and cleaning himself up quickly. He changed into a fresh suit and combed over his hair. He gave himself one last lookover before heading out the door listening to Michael's screams in the other room as Maze tortured him.

He entered the precinct and smiled at the new guy at the front desk, he didn't bother to remember his name, Garrett, Greg? He wasn't interested anyways. He made a b-line for the detective's desk and she was there, hair up in a perfect bun, and looking beautiful in a black suit and white undershirt. Her eyes were downward so she didn't see him as he walked over to her. She was looking at a casefile. "Hello Detective." He said. She looked up quickly and smiled. "Lucifer you're back!" She smiled warmly at him and got up and hugged him tightly. Kissing him gently she pulled back and looked him over to make sure he was ok. Her hands automatically roamed down his shoulder's as she checked for injuries of any kind.   
"I missed you." She said. He nodded. "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" he asked.   
She nodded, motioning for them to go in the conference room.   
This was their new usual meeting place. Once in there he kissed her long and lovingly. "I missed you so much my love." He said as they sat down at the table. " Have you taken care of the situation in Hell?" She asked worry creasing her delecate eyebrows. Lucifer nodded. "Hell's been taken care of but there's something much more worrisome that I didn't foresee coming and I have to warn you, to keep you safe..." He said. He wasn't sure if he should continue or not, but he took a breath. "Michael plans on taking over heaven and kicking dad out as ruler of all creation." He said. 

Chloe looked at him shocked. "What?" She asked.   
"Thats not possible. No one can rule heaven except for god right?" She asked her voice slightly hysterical. It held a note Lucifer had only heard when she was scared. He moved his hands over her small ones and squeezed them tightly. " No of course love, only God can rule heaven." he reassured. "Michael is all about fear mongering, getting the worst fears out of you then manipulating the situation to make those fears come true. Now that i know what is going on I can stop him from carrying out this crazy plan." He said. He noticed her nervous gaze darting away from him, the shortness of her breath. "Detective, Chloe, you need to breathe for me. Everything's going to be fine. I have it under control." He reassured her. She took a big gulp of air and let it out. "Ok. I trust you." She smiled.   
"For now, I have to finish this case, but meet me at home tonight for dinner. Dan has Trixie..." She smiled.   
He nodded. "I must go to Linda and inform her of the plan. She hasn't yet seen Amenadeal and im sure she's worried about him." He added. He placed a quick kiss on her temple getting up. "Lucifer, I love you. please hurry and come back. I need you close to me. I feel like something bad is going to happen." Chloe said letting her nerves get the better of her. Lucifer sighed. "Don't worry detective. I will be back before you can miss me." He said. 

She wished that were true. 

He left quickly and gave a quick wave to Dan at his desk. Heading to the car he drove quickly over to Linda's office. She was probably with a client. He knocked quietly on the door. "Hello Doctor." He called. "Lucifer!" She exclaimed looking up from her desk. "You're back! Where's Amenadeal?" Her black rimmed glasses glittered in the light. Her hair was down in a straight cut and she wore a blue dress with white diamonds on it and blue heels. 

"Uhhh, well there's been a sort of mix up, and Amenadeal had to run up to heaven to gather the troops." He deadpanned. 

" What?! Tell me everything." She said sitting down in her chair.


End file.
